Avalanche Kisses
by Daphne Li
Summary: On a trip to England, Daidouji Tomoyo gets caught in a terrifying avalanche and is trapped in a seemingly unoccupied valley. She is rescued by someone who she least expects and little by little, she finds herself being drawn to him; T E, small S S
1. Innocent games

Daphne: "All right, this is my tribute to Christmas this year! I will continue with my other stories, since I have most of this one written, but I will update this one before and perhaps after Christmas, it I have any more chapters to put up!  
  
Now, most of the later chapters may seem familiar to you...and they should be! This is actually a revised, and greatly expanded version of one story I had up a long time ago, called 'THE RAVINE', a T+E romance fic. I have changed the title, and like I said, changed the story quite a bit. I highly recommend that you read it!  
  
  
  
Summery:  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol actually knew each other long before Sakura's adventure with the Clow Cards. In fact, they knew each other in Kindergarten. Tomoyo didn't like him, but Eriol seemed to like her. Their acquaintance, however, was broken when his family suddenly moved away.  
  
Six years later, they meet each other again, during the time Sakura is changing the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. Tomoyo manages to keep their old acquaintance a secret from her Sakura-chan, but Eriol does not make it easy. After she finds out who really is responsible for Sakura's dangerous situations during the changing of the cards, Tomoyo comes to hate Eriol with a vengeance, and is glad to see him go.  
  
Seven years after that, Tomoyo's mother suggests a trip to England, for a business trip. Tomoyo is eager to go. The trip, however, becomes horrible when her mother is called back to Japan and leaves Tomoyo there. Hurt and upset, Tomoyo decides to hike up into the mountains a little, to get away from her problems. An avalanche traps her alone in a small valley, and she is left unconscious.  
  
But someone is there to help. Someone that least expects to see her. And someone who's heart was broken once, and he is determined not to let it happen again. ~*~  
  
Well, there you have it! I hope that you enjoy this, and that you review lots! I love reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is not mine...just the story line. So sue me!  
  
...actually, don't, because I wouldn't be able to pay anything! I'm broke from buying my family Christmas presents!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Avalanche Kisses by: Daphne Li Chapter 1.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey! Do you want to play a game?!"  
  
This came from a tiny little girl with brown hair and sparkling brown eyes. She looked no more than five or six, and her hair was pulled into two pigtails. She was speaking to another girl her age, with long raven-violet locks and bright amethyst eyes.  
  
"What sort of game?" The raven haired maiden asked innocently. They were both standing in a corner of the large school yard, and they were surrounded by several other eager-looking students.  
  
"Tag! 'Cept the boys have to find the girls, and if they do, they have to kiss em'." The first girl stated. There was a round of 'ohh's!' and shy giggles. The girl who had spoken first was called Mihara Chiharu. The second was a sweet girl by the name of Daidouji Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked thoughtful, and then looked around at her other friends. They were all nodding and grinning mischievously. The little girl's grin joined them.  
  
"K'." Was all she said.  
  
"Fine. Now. We girls go and hide, you boys count to twenty, and then you find us!" Chiharu squealed, running off. Tomoyo giggled and followed her, her long hair billowing out behind her. Tomoyo hid next to the school building, behind some tall green bushes, and waited for someone to find her.  
  
"Got you." A smug voice spoke out beside her. Tomoyo turned with a squeal and fell silent. Beside her stood a boy she had never seen. His midnight- blue eyes sparkled mischievously at her, and he pushed a strand of his midnight blue hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" She questioned softly, seeing that the boy was a little taller than her and making her feel intimidated.  
  
"I am Hiiragizawa Eriol, and I believe that I owe you something." He said in a grown-up voice. Tomoyo gasped when she realized what this all meant; but these were the rules of the game. Tomoyo squeezed her eyes shut, and waited for the inevitable. All at once, a soft, warm pair of lips pressed gently against her own plum ones. The kiss was gentle and sweet and lasted for ten seconds before he pulled away and grinned cheekily at her.  
  
"I found you!" He laughed, dodging out of the bush and running back to join his friends. Since this had been her very first kiss, Tomoyo was still a bit in shock. She had had many of her other perverted male class mates try to kiss her, but none had ever succeeded, and she had not intended for one to this time...except maybe on the cheek, since a kiss was the rule...but he had kissed her full on the lips! Still not so sure how she felt about this, Tomoyo thoughtfully made her way back to her friends as the recess bell rang for them all to come in.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Tomoyo, what do you want to play today?" Chiharu asked, ten months later. It was the week of Kindergarten, and the teacher had allowed them to get out of school a bit early, to play. Tomoyo grinned at her friend.  
  
"Tag and kiss!" She squealed, much to the joy of her friends. This had become a regular game to them, and they had been playing it ever since that very first game.  
  
"Girls hide, boys seek!" Chiharu called, eyeing her other friend, Yamazaki Takashi, who was presently trying to follow her. His shoulders slumped and her went back over to stand with his friend Eriol. Tomoyo waited a moment to make sure all the boys had their eyes closed, then she bolted out of sight, choosing as her hiding place, a space behind two giant garbage cans. She waited several minutes, and lo-and-behold, her 'seeker' came.  
  
"Hello." He teased. Tomoyo turned, trying to hide her frown. Ever since that first game, Hiiragizawa Eriol always managed to find her first, no matter where she hid. All her kisses had been delivered by him, but luckily, ever since that first one, he had chosen to kiss her cheek. Blue eyes met with amethyst, and held.  
  
"Tomoyo...I..." He paused, looking at his feet. Tomoyo frowned at his upset look. Sure, she didn't like him that much, but the look on his face made her feel unhappy.  
  
"What?" She asked. His eyes riveted back to hers, and he attempted a smile. Before she could even blink, his lips had descended to her face, but instead of hitting their usual target, they landed once more on her own lips. Again, Tomoyo felt the his warm lips gently press onto hers, and she felt something mixed with indignation enter her chest. He pulled back, and turned away, not letting her see his face.  
  
"Goodbye, Tomoyo." He whispered, causing her to frown. Before she could say anything more, the final bell rang, signaling the end of school, and he ran off.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Chiharu, Yamazaki, Rika, Naoko, Sean, Orion, Tomoyo..." The teacher called out on the final day of school as she took role call. Then she put the name- list down and began to move towards the board.  
  
"Sensei, Eriol's missing. Where is he?" Yamazaki asked, raising his hand. Tomoyo saw that indeed, Yamazaki was right. In fact, Eriol had been missing for the past three days. Yesterday, when they had played 'tag and kiss', some strange boy had found Tomoyo and tried to kiss her. So astonished was the little girl, that she had slapped him and ran to her class room, crying. Eriol had ALWAYS found her, every day, without fail. How was it possible that he suddenly missed that one recess?  
  
"I am afraid that Hiiragizawa Eriol has moved away with his family. He will not be returning." The teacher stated. Tomoyo sat in shock. Of course, she had never liked the boy, but he had always been polite and courteous to her, unlike the other boys in her class. And now, he was gone!  
  
"I'm going to miss him." Said a sniffling Yamazaki, who was being hugged by Chiharu. Tomoyo frowned.  
  
"I won't." She stated. And for most of her grade-school days, she didn't.  
  
Until one day...  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	2. Seeing you again

Daphne: "Greetings! I hope that you are enjoying this story. I am not quite sure how long it is going to be, but I am thinking about making it short. What do you think?  
  
Kero: "I really think that you should quit talking and start writing the story!"  
  
Daphne: "I didn't ask you! But.I will listen to your advice. So here goes!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Avalanche Kisses by: Daphne Li Chapter 2.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good morning, Tomoyo-chan! Good morning, Li-kun!" Kinomoto Sakura squealed, as she entered her fifth-grade classroom. Daidouji Tomoyo turned and smiled at her best friend. The chestnut haired, amber eyed boy who was sitting behind Sakura gave her a nod and then looked down at the book he was reading, his cheeks red.  
  
"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo chirped, just as the teacher entered the room. Tomoyo was now eleven years old, and quite content with life. Her best friend was the Card Captor, she got a chance to make clothes for her and tape her, two of Tomoyo's favorite past-times...what more could a girl ask for?  
  
"Quiet! Everyone, quiet!" Terada-sensei called out. Everyone silenced and looked up to see what the teacher had to say.  
  
"We have a new student joining us today. I would like you all to meet Hiiragizawa Eriol." He stated, motioning to the door. It opened and Tomoyo gasped. There, in the doorway, stood someone that she thought she would never see again.  
  
Midnight-blue eyes searched the class as the boy walked to the front, and they connected with Sakura-chan. Tomoyo watched as Eriol stared for a moment and then smirked.  
  
"I am pleased to meet all of you!" He said, bowing. As he straightened, his eyes caught Tomoyo's and a mischievous glint came to them. He knew that she recognized him, and he was not going to let her forget it.  
  
"You may sit behind Daidouji Tomoyo. Tomoyo, please raise your hand." Terada called out. Tomoyo did as she was told, her eyes still riveted on his form. His eyes, however, had found her best friend and to her astonishment, he greeted the girl as though he had known her all his life.  
  
"Hello, Sakura"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Tomoyo seethed as she watched Eriol make friends with Sakura and the rest of her friends...well, save for Syaoran who already hated the guy. This made Tomoyo feel a whole lot better.  
  
How could he do this? How could he intrude on her perfect life and act like he had always been there? Even Yamazaki did not remember him, but she sure did. How could she forget the only boy who had ever kissed her? The only boy that she disliked more than anything in the world?  
  
"Tomoyo-chan? Are you all right?" A sweet voice rang out. Tomoyo turned to her Sakura-chan and smiled at the auburn haired girl.  
  
"I am fine, Sakura-chan." She answered. Sakura's emerald eyes sparkled.  
  
"Good. I have invited Eriol-kun to sit with us at lunch. He seemed quite interested in meeting you." Sakura quipped, skipping away. Tomoyo's bad mood returned and she felt like punching something.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't my dear Tomoyo, come back to me." Came a voice from behind her. Tomoyo's eyes flashed.  
  
"Since when was I *yours*, you horrid, cocky thing?" She snapped, loosing her usually mild-mannered temper. He shook his head and smirked at her.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, Tomoyo. You never were one for name-calling. Please do not start now." He murmured, his eyes capturing her's in an intense gaze.  
  
"Don't concern yourself in matters that are not yours to be involved in." Tomoyo hissed back, her eyes flaring up once more.  
  
"Tomoyo? Eriol! Lunch time!" Sakura's voice rang out. Tomoyo turned, startled at the sound of her friend's voice.  
  
"Coming, Sakura-chan!" She called, forcing a fake giggle and running over to where her friend and Syaoran sat waiting for them. Eriol joined them a moment later and all remainder of the argument was swept away by Sakura's cheerful banter.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"I can't believe it. Eriol..." Tomoyo gasped, collapsing onto her couch. It was the day after the confrontation of Eriol and his guardians vs. Sakura and her guardians. Tomoyo, Syaoran and Sakura were all sitting in her living room, talking about it. For some reason that the other two could not comprehend, Tomoyo seemed even more shocked then they were.  
  
"Terada-sensei told us that he was leaving tomorrow. Perhaps we should go say goodbye. He is still our friend, after all." Sakura whispered. Syaoran, who was leaving soon as well, looked less than happy about this suggestion, and secretly, Tomoyo agreed with him. But in the end, Sakura got her way and they were soon on their way to see Eriol once more.  
  
When they got to the house and found Eriol, he sat them down at the large dinning room table and explained everything about his true purpose for being there. Tomoyo sat politely through the whole thing, saying the polite things and listening carefully, as though she were really interested. Then, to her utter shock and amazement, Kaho-sensei stepped out of the shadows!  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were delighted to see her, but as Syaoran had suspected long ago, she too had her share of secrets. She was actually in the same league as Eriol, and had known of his charade the whole time! Syaoran looked even more angry by this news. Though it seemed to Tomoyo that there was something more to Kaho and Eriol than just their student-teacher relationship.  
  
Then it was time to leave. Sakura promised to write both Eriol and Kaho, and Syaoran said a gruff goodbye as well. Tomoyo smiled and cheerfully said her goodbyes to Kaho, Spinnel and Nakuru, but by that time, Syaoran had already dragged Sakura out the front door and onto the walk leading off of Eriol's property. Tomoyo smiled at his eagerness to leave, but her smile faded when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Am I to receive a goodbye as well, Tomoyo?" Came Eriol's annoying voice. Tomoyo frowned and turned to look at her old schoolmate.  
  
"You still have deceived them, Eriol. They don't know that you were here before. Why may I ask, was that?" She spat. He winced slightly.  
  
"Because, Tomoyo. When I first came here, I was just getting the lay of the land, and summing Sakura up. I knew all along that she would be the one to posses the Cards. Since both my parents died when I was quite young, I convinced Kaho to bring me up here at that time, so I could see our little Cherry Blossom." Eriol said in a conversational voice. Tomoyo glared at him.  
  
"Then why did you go to my school? Why didn't you go to hers?" She snapped.  
  
"Better that she not know who I was before hand. It was easier to get to know you, anyway." He chuckled.  
  
"You never got to know me! You simply stole my first kiss, and then ruined all the fun of that game for me. I hardly even knew anything about you!" She seethed. Now Eriol shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Would you have let any other boy kiss you? Would you have wanted them to?" He asked softly. Tomoyo froze, his words striking her core. She slowly turned to stare at him, her eyes flashing. But he was no longer across the room. With quick steps, he was at her side with his arm around her waist. For the third time in their lives, his lips searched for and found hers. His lips were just as warm and inviting as they had ever been but there was something else behind it. Something that she just couldn't understand. She jerked away from him sharply, her breath coming fast.  
  
"Go back to the hole you crawled out of, Hiiragizawa Eriol." She hissed, stalking away from him and slamming the door closed behind her. Eriol stared after her with steely eyes and his lips set in a straight line, before he turned away abruptly and climbed the stairs to his 'room of evil'.  
  
Little did they know that two tear-filled, fawn brown eyes had been watching the whole thing, and that a heart was shattered by the scene they had seen.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	3. Trip gone bad

Daphne: Hi! I will be quick, because I am eager to write on my other stories as well. I just want to remind you that CCS does not belong to me, it belongs to Clamp. Anyway.I hope that you like this chapter, and please, please R+R!!!!! ~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Avalanche Kisses by: Daphne Li Chapter 3.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sakura! Guess what!" Eighteen year-old Tomoyo Daidouji cried, running toward her auburn haired friend. Sakura Kinomoto turned away from another of her friends and smiled at Tomoyo, her emerald eyes sparkling.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Mom is going to England for two months and she is taking me with her! It will be a real mother/daughter vacation!" Tomoyo said. She rarely got any time alone with her mother, so this was a welcome trip; for her, anyway!  
  
"But Tomoyo...what about our summer plans?" Sakura asked, sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. But this is the first time I have been able to go with mom on a trip, and I wouldn't pass it up." Tomoyo's mood dampened when she saw Sakura's eyes fill with tears.  
  
"Promise me that you will videotape every minute of your trip!" Sakura's words surprised Tomoyo, but the raven haired girl smiled.  
  
"I promise!" She said, hugging her friend.  
  
"Sakura, what is wrong?" Sakura's boyfriend, Syaoran asked, coming up behind them. Sakura turned and tried to smile.  
  
"Tomoyo is...going to England for two months." Sakura answered softly. Syaoran put his arm around her and frowned at Tomoyo.  
  
"When are you going?"  
  
"In a week." Tomoyo answered him. He forced a smile.  
  
"You had better tape everything you see!" He threatened, his smile becoming real. Tomoyo couldn't help but laugh. Her friends *never* told her to tape anything!  
  
"Sakura said the same thing! And don't worry! I will tape EVERYTHING!" Tomoyo giggled.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Goodbye Tomoyo! Take care!" Sakura said, hugging her friend one last time. Tomoyo hugged back and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry! I will be back before you know it!" Tomoyo called, rushing over to her baggage, picking it up, and then hurrying over to the boarding gate.  
  
"You had better be! I don't want Sakura to be sad forever!" Syaoran said, pulling Sakura into his arms and hugging her tightly. She smiled up at him gratefully.  
  
"I could never be unhappy when you are with me!" She stated, snuggling into his arms and waving one last time at her friend's retreating back. She gave a sigh.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen?" She mussed, as Syaoran led her away from the terminal. He kissed her forehead.  
  
"I have the same feeling, except..."  
  
"There is something else. Something good is going to happen too." Sakura finished, smiling up at her boyfriend. He grinned down at her.  
  
"You are lucky that we are in a public place, Ying-fa, or else..."  
  
"Or else what? You would kiss me?" She tormented him. He frowned at her, and then got one of those glints in his eyes; she noticed that they had reached the car. He politely opened the door for her, and then climbed in after her.  
  
"Home, Wei!" He called to his faithful servant. Sakura frowned.  
  
"Syaoran, my house first, you know!" She reminded him.  
  
"Oh no, my love. You put me through enough torture in there! You are staying for dinner!" He said, pulling her into his arms and kissing her passionately. The kiss left her weak.  
  
"Syaoran, I was only joking..."  
  
"Well I'm not!" He chuckled, kissing her again. She gave a sigh of surrender.  
  
"Fine. You win." She said softly. He smiled in triumph.  
  
"Now for my prize!" He crowed, hugging her closer and covering her mouth with his. She sighed contentedly. This was going to be a wonderful drive home! (a/n: NO yucky stuff in this fic, At least right now! *Laughs evilly* They are only making out!)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Tomoyo sat down in her first-class seat and gazed out the window.  
  
"Hello, darling!" Tomoyo's mother called. Tomoyo looked over at her mother, who was across the isle, and smiled.  
  
Soon, the plane took off and after helping herself to the refreshments, Tomoyo slipped a video into the VCR and put on her headphones. It was a tape of Sakura transforming the Clow Cards into Sakura cards. She watched them for about four hours, and then took a break for dinner. When she was through, she immediately went back to watching them.  
  
"Oh! Sakura transforming the rest of the cards!" Tomoyo whispered, leaning forward to see better.  
  
"Hurry!" Came Syaoran's voice. Tomoyo smiled. His voice had become deeper and richer since then, giving him the distinct air of a gentleman.  
  
"Cerberus!" Shouted Sakura. Tomoyo giggled. The auburn haired girl had changed so much! Sakura's hair was now halfway down her back and she had grown taller and more willowy. Kero, of course, had not changed one iota.  
  
Suddenly, an all-too familiar face came onto the screen, shocking Tomoyo. She watched as the camera fell, obviously because Tomoyo had been put to sleep by Eriol's magic; The camera, however, stayed trained on Eriol's form, and it even did a close-up on its own, zooming-in on Eriol's face. His familiar smirk was there, and the sparkle in his eyes. It was as if nothing was going on! Tomoyo sat stunned for a moment, but then quickly turned off the VCR, making the TV screen go blank. She gave a deep sigh and pulled a pillow out of the overhead compartment. She laid it down, and then settled into her seat to sleep. Suddenly, a face came up in her mind, mocking her. It was Eriol, and his lips were still in that know-all smile. Tomoyo shivered and turned over, but his image stayed with her and haunted her dreams the rest of that night.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"What is the matter, Master?" Spinnel Sun asked, flying into the 'room of evil'. Eriol was frowning.  
  
"I feel a presence nearby. Someone that I knew a long time ago..."  
  
"Do you have any idea who it is, Master?" Spinnel asked.  
  
"Well, it doesn't feel like Syaoran or Sakura, but it is someone close to them, I am sure." Eriol answered, looking thoughtfully out the window. Suddenly, Nakuru came running into the room.  
  
"Master, you will never guess! I just got a letter from Sakura, and..." She paused, catching her breath. Eriol sat up, realizing that Nakuru's information may be important.  
  
"...she said that Mrs. Daidouji was coming here for two whole months, and she is bringing Tomoyo-chan with her!" Nakuru gave a happy squeal, and skipped around the room, grabbing Spinnel by the tail and dragging him after her. (a/n: In this fic, Nakuru is a girl, and Spinnel is a boy, OK?!) Eriol smiled.  
  
'So that is what I am feeling. Well, there is no way she would even want to see me.' He thought, looking out his window as his smile faded rapidly. The mountains were just in his view, and covered with snow.  
  
"Master, may we please, please, go to the winter home?" Nakuru begged, coming up beside him, a dizzy Spinnel in her hand. Eriol looked thoughtful.  
  
"Well...it would be nice to get away for a few weeks, and it the mountains are lovely this time of year..." He looked back out at the mountains and smiled. "I suppose so. Pack your things. We will leave tomorrow." He said, getting up from his seat and walking out of the room.  
  
"You did a good job, Nakuru! Do you really think that this will help him?" Spinnel asked, looking after their master. Nakuru nodded.  
  
"Master has been sad ever since Kaho left. I still can't believe she found someone else! How could she do that to master? And right after we left Japan." Nakuru asked. Spinnel shrugged.  
  
"How should I know? He never even talks about her now a-days." He mussed, turning away from the window and leaving the room to pack. Nakuru followed him quickly and that was the end of the conversation.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Were here!" Shouted Nakuru, bounding out of the car. "And look! We got here just in time for the first snow!" She cried, running out into the open and catching snowflakes on her tongue. She giggled, and then ran into the winter-home's courtyard. Eriol smiled, and gave a friendly nod to the butler, who was holding the front door open respectfully.  
  
"Master, I am going down into the Valley!" Nakuru called.  
  
"All right, but be back by supper!" Eriol called back. She waved in acknowledgment, and then raced down into the 'Valley' with Spinnel on her heals. The "Valley" as Nakuru called it, was actually a large ravine behind the mansion. It was full of Evergreens and birches, and a small, clear stream meandered down the center of it. In the summer, the ravine was full of animals, long grasses and flowers; Now, however, the only animals that were there were deer, some small birds, and a few foxes. Although the flowers and grasses were gone, the ravine still had a sort-of supernatural beauty to it.  
  
There was one other aspect of the winter-home they were visiting...it was actually a rather large Celtic-style castle. The building was made of gray stone, and was several stories tall. Half-a-dozen turrets jutted from the main building into the sky, each a different size, and windows riddled each and every wall. Some of the windows were stain-glass, others were Victorian style, some were French windows, and still others seemed to follow the modern styles. There were over seventy-five rooms in the castle, all different sizes and designs.  
  
Eriol went inside, and immediately made his way to his private Study, which was one of the smaller rooms in the house. There, he hurried over to the window, and got there just in time to spot Nakuru running down to the stream, a few long stocks of grass clutched in her hand. As he watched, the girl tossed the grasses into the stream and watched as they drifted away. Spinnel flew up beside her and they began to talk. Suddenly, Nakuru reached out, plucked Spinnel from the air, and started to run towards the mansion.  
  
Eriol chuckled. 'They're headed to the kitchens for sugar, again!' He thought, as he walked over to his desk and sat down.  
  
"I think that I will write a letter to Sakura." He mussed, getting a piece of paper, and then opening one of his desk drawers for a pen. Instead, his eyes fell on a picture that Sakura had sent to him during the first few weeks of his absence. In the picture, it showed Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo sitting on swings, and laughing. It was fall, so orange, yellow, and red leaves fell around them in droves. Kero was floating next to Sakura and flashing his cheeky smile at the camera. Sakura and Syaoran were holding hands, and Tomoyo had her video-camera trained on them. Sakura had written a note on the back which read:  
  
"Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo and Kero. Taken in Penguin Park on the swings. Picture taken by Meiling. Wish you were here, Eriol!"  
  
When he read this, he smiled again.  
  
"Sometimes I wish I was too, Sakura." He commented, starting at a certain smiling face on the picture; no matter what he did, she would never be far from his mind...or heart. So...she was coming here, huh? Well, he would make sure that his presence was not seen by her. She had made it quite clear at their last meeting that she wanted nothing more to do with him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Tomoyo sighed as she waited for her mother to finish talking on the phone.  
  
"Um.that may be best.but I promised Tomoyo.*Sigh*, I suppose, if I must." At these words, a feeling of dread filled Tomoyo. She knew what was coming next.  
  
"Tomoyo dear, an important client is insisting on seeing me, and I really must go." Tomoyo's mouth dropped open in shock. This was much worse than she had first thought.  
  
"You mean...go back to Japan?!" She cried. Her mother nodded.  
  
"It is only for three weeks, and I will leave some of the bodyguards here with you, just in case. I will be back in three weeks, I promise."  
  
"But our vacation..." Tomoyo started.  
  
"You will have plenty of fun without me, dear! Now, be good and try not to miss me too much!" With that, her mother hurried out of the room, leaving Tomoyo alone.  
  
Tears started to fall down her face and Tomoyo did not try to stop them. Suddenly, she felt an arm slide around her shoulders.  
  
"Don't cry, Miss Tomoyo. I am here to keep you company." Said the Head bodyguard, Rohna. Tomoyo smiled gratefully up at the woman.  
  
"Thank you, Rohna. I am sure that you will be a comfort." Tomoyo whispered. Rohna smiled.  
  
"Come now, Miss Tomoyo, it is time for dinner." Rohna said, leading the girl out of the room and into the dinning room.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	4. Trapped with the enemy

Daphne: "All right, everyone! Fourth chapter! I hope that you enjoy it! Please review and tell me what you think!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Avalanche Kisses  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chap. 4  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
//Dear Tomoyo:  
  
Syaoran asked me to marry him! He really did! In front of my Otousan and Onichan and everything. It was so romantic and so sweet! Of course I said 'YES'. And you will never guess what happened next...after Syaoran kissed me, that is...Touya actually smiled! And congratulated us! I have a strange feeling that Syaoran talked to Onichan as well as Otousan when he told them he was going to ask me.  
  
I am so happy, Tomoyo, you have no idea. The only thing that makes me sad is that you weren't here to see it, and tape it. I miss you so much. Anyway, Kero says 'HI" and he sends his love. So does everyone from school (we all met in Penguin Park earlier this week, for a get-together). Syaoran and I are going to Hong Kong next week, to visit his mother and sisters, (pray for me!), and to see Meiling. She is so exited, that she called me yesterday night, before I even got a chance to tell her. (I have a feeling that Syaoran spilled the beans to her, but I am not pointing fingers.) Meiling and Chang (her fiancée) are going to meet us at the airport, and then drive us to Syaoran's home.  
  
I just want to wish you a Merry Christmas, and to give you this present, do not open until Christmas day! Tomoyo-chan, I do hope that you will have a wonderful Christmas, and I promise to call you on Christmas morning. I am sure that Meiling will want to talk to you as well, so I will make sure that I call when she is there. Well, dinner is going to be soon, (Touya is cooking it for once!), so I had better finish this letter! I miss you, Tomoyo, and I hope that I will see you soon!  
  
Lovingly, your dearest friend,  
  
Sakura  
  
P.S. Have you heard? Terada Sensei and Rika have set their wedding date. It is the twentieth of January. (Rika is also insisting that we start to call him Terada Yoshiyaki (or just Yoshi), so remember. No more Terada Sensei, unless you want Rika very mad at you. Chiharu learned this the hard way!) ~ Sakura//  
  
Tomoyo chuckled as she finished the letter, her heart bursting with happiness for Sakura. It was official! Sakura and Syaoran were going to be married! Tomoyo let out a quick, happy shriek, and then calmed herself. She turned sparkling eyes to Rohna, who had just entered the room.  
  
"Guess what! Sakura and Syaoran are officially engaged!" Tomoyo cried, her eyes sparkling. She slipped the small present Sakura had sent her into her jeans-pocket and then turned to the bodyguard, who was looking solemn.  
  
"Miss Tomoyo...your mother has been delayed. She is certain that she won't be back for an added two weeks at least. She sends her apologies."  
  
"But.she still has two more weeks to go until she originally has to come back! How could she make this decision so soon?" Tomoyo wailed, her eyes filling with tears. Rohna shrugged helplessly, and looked at her charge sympathetically. Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"Rohna...I think I am going to take a walk." Tomoyo mussed, starting out of the room. Rohna made no attempt to stop her. Tomoyo walked out of the hotel, and down a path that led to the woods. The hotel was at a base of a mountain, which had a thick forest climbing up its side. As she walked, Tomoyo's thoughts wandered to her mother.  
  
'I wonder why mother is taking so long! This vacation was supposed to be fun, and for the both of us; But now, here I am having no fun and alone! Wait! Tomoyo, quit being so selfish and self-centered! You should be happy. Sakura is getting married and you have to start planning her wedding dress!' This thought depressed Tomoyo even more. Then reality hit her. Sakura was leaving! Sakura was getting married to a nice young man, and leaving all her friends behind. She would have little time for them as a married woman! Plus, she would probably live in Hong Kong, and hardly ever travel...  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo whispered, her heart sinking. Her best friend was leaving her and getting married! Tomoyo was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't realize just how far she was going, or how close she was getting to danger.  
  
"Hello, Beautiful!" A sly voice rang out. Tomoyo turned around in horror to see a man standing just behind her. He had dirty brown hair, and a grizzled face. His eyes twinkled with a light that Tomoyo didn't like, and fear flowed over her in waves.  
  
"Why don't you come over here and give me a kiss, beautiful!" The man said huskily, grabbing her arm and pulling her to him. It was then that Tomoyo realized that he was drunk, from the smell on his breath. She gave a high pitched scream and pulled away from him, kicking him in the shin. His face turned angry and he came after her, a dangerous light in his eyes. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. Tomoyo gave another scream and then shot off the trail, not caring where she was going. The man followed her, but she eventually lost him in the brush. Still she ran on, to horrified to stop. Her semi-conscious told her that it had started to snow, and that she didn't have a coat, but she paid not heed. She did not know how far she ran, or for how long. All she knew was that she had to get away...from everything.  
  
Suddenly, there was no ground beneath her feet! She felt herself fall, roll downwards, and then come to an abrupt stop. Then there was silence, except for her final, horrible scream. As it died away, she felt the cold snow landing on her bare arms, and on her face. She could feel a pain in her side. Then...nothing. Tomoyo felt her senses starting to swim away, and not matter how she struggled, they kept leaving. She gave a shaky sigh and then...black. Tomoyo fell into a sweet, wonderful oblivion.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Master, look! It is snowing harder! Look Suppi!" Nakuru cried, bounding over to a window that resided in the largest dinning room. Eriol looked up from his meal and smiled.  
  
"Yes its very lovely."  
  
"We are going to get snowed in, you know." Spinnel said, looking over at Eriol. The young wizard nodded.  
  
"I am quite aware of that and..." Eriol stopped suddenly, his senses perking up. There was an aura nearby...a familiar one.  
  
"What on earth?" Eriol asked, surprised. What was someone doing clear up here? Suddenly, the aura flared up in a flash of horror, and it stayed that way. Eriol stood up in alarm and tried to trace the aura.  
  
"Master, what is it?" Nakuru asked, looking worried. Eriol frowned deeply.  
  
"I don't know, but they are frightened. Very frightened." He said, starting to pace. He felt the aura for about fifteen minutes, and then, suddenly, it flared up even more. He felt a sudden pain on his right side and then he felt her all ready small aura, weaken.  
  
"NO!" He shouted, running over to a door that led to a balcony and opening it. He rushed outside desperately, trying to catch some trace of the aura again. It was very weak. Dangerously weak. Eriol turned to his stunned guardians.  
  
"I have to find them. Nakuru, you get one of the best rooms prepared in my wing, with warn sheets and a fire. Spinnel, I want you to make sure that all our emergency First-Aid supplies are in order. I don't know what I will find, but they are near."  
  
"Wait, Master! Your coat!" Nakuru cried, tossing him the warm garment. He shot her a smile and then hurried down to the ravine, where he had last felt her aura. He walked for about a mile, before he stopped to get his bearings. The person was very close. He looked over to his right, and there they were! They were laying on their right side, and were motionless. He rushed over to the person, reached down and turned them over. Then a bolt of shock hit Eriol in his stomach, making him sick.  
  
It was Tomoyo Daidouji! Her eyes were shut and she was deathly pale. He gently picked up her unresponsive body, horror freezing the blood in his veins. Her raven colored hair flowed around her, contrasting greatly with her pale, delicate white face. Her cheeks had none of their natural flush in them, and her lips were a blue-white color. She was in a violet T-shirt, tight black pants, and wore no coat. He quickly slipped out of his and placed it about her shoulders. Then he adjusted her weight so she would be comfortable, and started to walk home.  
  
"She is too light!" He mussed, as he carried her back. Even limp like this, Tomoyo seemed light as a feather to him. The snow was falling harder now, and its beauty seemed to be gone in a whirl of deadly blindness. He shifted her, so that her face would be against his coat, where the snow couldn't land on it. About fifteen minutes later, he made it back to the mansion and hurried her up to the room Nakuru had prepared. Nakuru was horrified when she realized who the victim was. The female guardian looked sympathetically at the unconscious girl, and Eriol looked away while Nakuru quickly changed the girl from her clothes to a warm, silky nightgown. When she was finished, Eriol quickly laid Tomoyo down in the warm bed and covered her up with the warm coverings.  
  
"Nakuru, leave the room. I have to keep her from getting sick." He said. Nakuru quickly left the room, but left the door open a crack so she could see. Even though Eriol insisted that he disliked the girl, Nakuru knew that Eriol cared about her, as much if not more than he had cared for Kaho.  
  
Eriol now had his hands over Tomoyo's body, and magic was radiating from him like heat does from a fire. Tomoyo glowed purple for a moment, and then the magic left her. She was obviously better, because her color was coming back, and she turned over restlessly. Nakuru quickly moved away from the door as Eriol came out, looking triumphant, yet worried still.  
  
"Nakuru, I want you to stay in there with her until she wakes up. Just in case she has a relapse." Eriol commanded, pushing Nakuru into the room. Nakuru nodded and obediently hurried over to the bedside. Tomoyo was now tossing and turning, her face flushed with a slight fever. Nakuru quickly took Tomoyo's hand and started to sing a soft, lilting lullaby. Tomoyo immediately calmed and gave a soft sigh of contentment. Nakuru smiled down at her, and then looked over her shoulder at her master, who was still standing in the doorway.  
  
"She will have to stay with us, ne?" Nakuru asked. Eriol nodded.  
  
"She will. I have just received news that an avalanche has blocked the pass. There is no way to town, and unfortunately, we have no electricity, so that means no phone calls for help." Eriol said. Nakuru nodded. They had never seen any reason for electricity here, so they just did without.  
  
"What about food?" Nakuru asked. Eriol smiled.  
  
"We just stocked up today. We should be good for a few months, but if it gets any worse, we are in trouble." Eriol said. Nakuru smiled. She knew for a fact that her Master could conjure up food from thin air, so she was not in the least bit worried.  
  
"I hope she is not going to be upset about staying with us." Nakuru mussed, looking at the sleeping girl. Eriol shook his head.  
  
"I don't think that she will be. She may miss her camcorder a little, but other than that, she should be fine." He answered, trying to lighten the situation. He knew that Tomoyo liked Spinnel and Nakuru, but as for him...well, he would just act casual, and hope for the best.  
  
"Master, I found this in her jeans..." Nakuru said, holding out a letter and a small present. He took the letter and accidentally caught sight of the words:  
  
'Syaoran asked me to marry him.!'  
  
Eriol knew that this letter was from Sakura, because he could feel her aura on it. He smiled and silently cheered for Syaoran. So his 'Cute little descendant' had finally got up enough guts to ask her, eh? Eriol chuckled and set the letter on the bedside table with the present. Then he silently waved goodnight to Nakuru, and left the room, still smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Tomoyo stirred and slowly opened her eyes. The room that she was in was dimly lit by candlelight. For a moment, she felt confused and was wondering where she was. Then it hit her. The day before, the horrible man, running away and then...nothing. Tomoyo looked around herself wildly, and whimpered in fear.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" Cried a perky voice that Tomoyo knew all to well.  
  
"Nakuru?" She asked hesitantly. The older girl came into view, and smiled at her. She looked like the same old Nakuru, except this one was about twenty-five, and her long hair was tied gracefully about her head in braids.  
  
"Hello! Master said that you would be awake soon." "Master?...Nakuru, where am I?" Tomoyo asked looking around the room. It was much bigger than her room at home.  
  
"You are at Master's winter home. You've been asleep for two whole days, and everyone is looking for you!" Nakuru answered, going over to the window and opening the sheer white curtains. The snow was still falling heavily, burying everything under a thick layer of snow. Tomoyo frowned in disgust, knowing exactly who 'master' was. Hiiragizawa Eriol!  
  
"Then...why haven't they found me yet?" Tomoyo asked in confusion. Nakuru smiled.  
  
"Well...this house is in a small valley, high up in the mountain, and the mansion doesn't have electricity, so we can't contact anyone, and..."  
  
"...And the only pass that leads down into the valley was blocked by an avalanche." Came another voice.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
*Eriol's POV.*  
  
  
  
"Nakuru, I believe that Tomoyo is going to wake up soon. Will you kindly go and stay with her until she does? She will need someone to explain everything to her." I said, looking up from my breakfast. Nakuru shot me one of her 'all right, Master's' and skipped out of the room. For a twenty- five year old woman, she sure is perky.  
  
"Master, if you don't mind my asking...why did you send Nakuru to do it instead of doing it yourself?" Spinnel asked me, looking up from his pile of pancakes. I shot him one of my smiles. "Because Daidouji-san would be quite shocked if I was the first she woke up to. I have a feeling that it will be easier for her to wake up to Nakuru's perkiness, instead." He answered, avoiding the fact that Tomoyo absolutely despised him  
  
"Good thinking, Master!" Spinnel cheered, finishing his pancakes and flying out of the room. "I am going to the sun-room to take my morning nap." He called over his shoulder. I couldn't help but chuckle. I looked up at the old grandfather clock that stood in the dinning room, and got out of my seat.  
  
"About time to visit Daidouji-san." He murmured, walking up to her room. When he got there, Eriol cracked open her door a bit, just to make sure he wasn't interrupting anything important. He stepped in, making sure to keep in the shadows and realized that she must have only just woken up. She was sitting up in bed, her raven-colored hair in lovely disarray around her pale, delicate face. Eriol could see the candle-light reflecting in her violet eyes, and her rosy lips had a small, serene smile on them. He don't know why, but he caught his breath and his heart sped up a little.  
  
'What is wrong with me?' He wondered, taking a deep breath. Then he heard Nakuru explaining about why Tomoyo had not been found yet.  
  
"...the mansion doesn't have electricity, so we can't contact anyone, and."  
  
"...And the only pass that leads down into the valley was blocked by an avalanche." Eriol shocked himself by saying.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*Normal POV*  
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun!" Tomoyo cried, giving a start, and pulling the blankets up under her chin. Eriol let out a chuckle, and then came into view. "Hello Daidouji-san. It is nice to see you conscious again." At his words, a slight blush stole up to her cheeks and flames entered her eyes.  
  
"I wish I could say the same, Hiiragizawa-kun. Could you...would you please tell me how I came to be here?" She asked in a fake polite voice. "I found you unconscious in the snow, about a mile south of here, and then I brought you back here. You got through the pass just before the avalanche hit. In fact, it was a miracle that you didn't get caught in the avalanche. It was a bad one, from what I have heard." He murmured. She realized then, that he must have carried her all the way back. This thought made her blush, embarrassed. Eriol watched her reaction in amusement.  
  
"I.I am sorry! I was out taking a walk and then a horrible man." Suddenly, Eriol was alert.  
  
"What man? Did he hurt you?"  
  
"He had a knife and he tried to, but he was too drunk I suppose. I was so scared that I ran, I don't know how long...and then I fell. I don't remember anything else." Tomoyo whispered, ashamed that she was telling this to someone she disliked. Eriol's face was calm, but inside, he was feeling a mixture of rage, horror and sympathy for the girl.  
  
"Well, it has been discovered that you are missing." He changed the subject. "We managed to radio the police that you were safe, just before the battery running the whole thing blew out; However, I highly doubt that they believed us." He explained, as she suddenly giggled viciously.  
  
"You did tell them who you were.didn't you?" She asked, her eyes sparkling meanly at him. His face suddenly turned sheepish.  
  
"Yes, maybe...no." He finished. Tomoyo grinned.  
  
"Smooth move, Mr. Wizard!" She hissed as more giggled escaped her. He frowned and then reached into his pocket, a smirk coming to his lips.  
  
"Here. Listen to this." He held a small, radio out to her, and then turned it on.  
  
"...was last seen going up to the mouth of the Pass. Authorities say that someone radioed in that the Daidouji girl is safe, but the chances, authorities state, are very slim that this call was actually true. 'It is impossible to tell whether or not the girl got through the pass before the avalanche hit.' Said the Police Chief. There is a slight hope, though, that the girl managed to somehow find her way to the one home that is up in that region, belonging to a Mr. Eriol Hiiragizawa. It is unsure whether Mr. Hiiragizawa is up there, but witnesses say that his car was seen driving up that way earlier this week. It is hoped that if he is listening, he will help us to find her. The girl's mother, Mrs. Daidouji, was surprisingly calm after learning the information about where her daughter was thought to be. 'Eriol Hiiragizawa used to be a classmate of my daughter's, and I am sure that she is with him now. He is a very perceptive young man, and he somehow knows whenever one of his friends is in trouble. I am quite confident that when the Pass is open, my daughter will be just fine.' No matter how confident this mother is, though, authorities say that it is doubtful that the girl will come out alive." At this, Eriol switched off the radio, and smirked at the girl. Tomoyo glared at him.  
  
"Won't they be surprised? Wonderful mother! I just hope that I have not caused her too much pain." Tomoyo said, laying back against the pillows. Eriol grinned.  
  
"She knows about Sakura and me having magic, doesn't she?" He asked. Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"Mother can be quite perceptive." She commented. He grinned, knowing where Tomoyo got it, and then turned to Nakuru, who was holding a tray of food.  
  
"Thank you, Nakuru." He said, placing the tray on Tomoyo's lap.  
  
"Really, Hiiragizawa-kun! I can eat on a table, you know!" She said, her anger raising again. He smiled disarmingly.  
  
"Everyone needs to be spoiled sometime or another." He chuckled. "I have to go do some things, Daidouji-san. You are welcome to wander around the place, but take Nakuru with you, just in case." He said, walking out of the room. "By the way.please call me Eriol." He said, sticking his head back into the room. Tomoyo smiled slyly.  
  
"Then I insist that you stick to Daidouji-san, for me." She countered. He grinned.  
  
"Fine, *Tomoyo*. Enjoy your breakfast!" With that, he left the room, ignoring her seething face and flashing eyes. He made her so mad!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
When Tomoyo finished her breakfast, Nakuru decided to give Tomoyo a tour. Tomoyo was shown the kitchens, the ballroom, the drawing room, the huge library, many of the bedrooms and studies, and the pool-room, which turned out to be a large, deep pool with a huge fountain in the middle, ("This is where Suppi and I swim! Master sometimes joins us, but not often.").  
  
"...and this is the attic." Nakuru finished, leading Tomoyo up a spiral staircase and into a huge, dark room. Nakuru held up the candle she had brought with them, and it lit up the room. Tomoyo caught her breath when she saw all the things that were in the room. Old baby carriages and toys. There was a large doll house, and an old-fashioned sewing machine. There were boxes of old photographs and other odds and ends. Finally, in the very back of the room, stood a huge wardrobe.  
  
"I wonder if there is anything in it." Tomoyo whispered, moving towards it. She hesitantly put her hand on the wooden handle, and then pulled it open.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Tomoyo shrieked, her face lighting up. To her delight, the wardrobe was full of old-fashioned dresses! (a/n: Think of Belle's dresses from "Beauty and the Beast", and you have the style of dress that the girls just found!) Nakuru gasped, and pulled one out of the wardrobe.  
  
"They smell like lavender!" She exclaimed, burying her nose in the soft fabric.  
  
"Do you...do you think that we could try them on?" Tomoyo asked, looking longingly at the dresses. Nakuru shrugged.  
  
"I don't see why not! Eriol-kun will have no objections, I'm sure." The guardian said, swinging the dress she was holding around in a circle. Tomoyo grinned.  
  
"Then let's take them all and try them on. They are about our size." She commented thoughtfully. Nakuru nodded eagerly, and pulled an armful of dresses out of the wardrobe, and then ran down the stairs. Tomoyo reached for the other dresses, and as she did, she noticed that there were several large bags standing at the bottom of the wardrobe. She quickly grabbed these as well, and then hurried after Nakuru, only just remembering to take the candle with her.  
  
When Tomoyo reached her room, Nakuru was already there, all dressed up in one of the dresses.  
  
"Look at me, Tomoyo-chan! Aren't I lovely!" The guardian squealed. Tomoyo grinned. Nakuru was wearing a full-skirted dress of rosy-red satin. It's sleeves were tight around the upper arm, and ended at the elbow with a bit of snow-white lace. The square neck of the dress, as well as the bottom of the skirt, were trimmed with a lovely snow-white lace, similar to that on the sleeves.  
  
"Nakuru, look at what I found." Tomoyo called, holding out the bags. Nakuru and Tomoyo opened the bags eagerly, and their gasps filled the room. In two of the bags were many different kinds of ladies cloaks. In another were different pairs of women's gloves. In another were boxes of hair accessories and such. In the last three were boxes of jewelry, all stunningly set and put together. The girls gaped over the things, and then Nakuru spoke up.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, you still have to get into a dress, and I know just the one!" The girl dug into the pile of dresses and pulled out a lovely lavender dress, full-skirted, and very similar to Nakuru's, except for the fact that the sleeves ended at the wrist, and the neck-line was several inches lower that Nakuru's. Tomoyo smiled when she saw it.  
  
"All right, Nakuru, I'll try it on. And then we will get some accessories to put on, to show Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo cried, running into the bathroom to change. When she came out, Nakuru had already pulled out a box of hair accessories, and was going through them, mumbling something. She looked up and grinned at Tomoyo.  
  
"Kawaii! That dress is perfect! Sure, it shows a little more that what you usually wear, but that is an improvement!" Nakuru said. Tomoyo blushed, knowing what she meant. The low neck-line was showing a little more of her chest than she was used to, and the lines of the dress seemed to enhance her womanly curves.  
  
"Now, I want to do your hair. Close your eyes until I am finished!" Nakuru shrilled, pulling Tomoyo over to the vanity and sitting her down on the pouf-stool. Tomoyo did as she was instructed, and soon, Nakuru was done.  
  
"You can look now!" The guardian cried, moving away. Tomoyo opened her eyes and gasped. Nakuru had taken small sections of the hair framing her face and braided them. Then she had pulled them back into a ponytail with the rest of her hair. As a finishing touch, Nakuru had twisted the hair into a bun, and fastened it in place with a hair net made of nylon and strung with real pearls and amethysts! To top all of this off, Nakuru had fastened a chain of amethysts and pearls to Tomoyo's throat. Tomoyo couldn't help but stare at herself. Her reverie was broken by Nakuru's giggling.  
  
"Now we are going down to see how Master and Suppi react when they see us!" She cried, pulling Tomoyo out of the room and down to Eriol's personal study. Tomoyo dreaded having Eriol see her like this, but Nakuru had no qualms.  
  
"Master? Suppi! Look at what we found in the attic! Aren't they lovely!" Nakuru cried, jumping into the room. Eriol glanced at the dresses and then grinned to hide his shock as Spinnel's mouth dropped open.  
  
"They certainly are different...I think that they are very becoming!" Spinnel added when Nakuru glared at him.  
  
"My, we are going back in time, are we?" Eriol chuckled. "Well, if that is the way we are going to dress during this vacation, then..." He stood up and mumbled something. Immediately, his clothes changed into men's cloths from the same era as the girls were wearing. With a satisfied smile, he turned and walked out of the room. Tomoyo stared after him in shock. For the first time in his life, he hadn't even tried to cut her down!  
  
"We should have a fancy dinner for the occasion!" He explained over his shoulder. Tomoyo's heart had jumped at the sight of him, and now, it beat even harder. Tomoyo frowned at the new sensation, and wondered why it was beating so fast. Well, whatever the reason, this was turning out to be one interesting vacation!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*Eriol's POV*  
  
  
  
I was sitting in his study with Spinnel, reading a book, When I heard Nakuru's voice shrilling down the hall, and Spinnel gave a groan.  
  
"What now?" He whined, as the voice grew closer. I smiled slightly, preparing for the worst; I wasn't, however, prepared for what walked through the door.  
  
"Master? Suppi! Look at what we found in the attic! Aren't they lovely!" Nakuru cried, dragging a blushing Tomoyo into the room. My first reaction was to gloat at Tomoyo's embarrassed face, but when I caught sight of *all* of her, all rational thoughts left my head, leaving me completely speechless.  
  
There in front of us stood...an angel! Tomoyo! How is it possible that I never noticed just how much this girl had grown up since I last saw her? She had changed from a little, camera-crazed girl, into a beautiful woman! A wonderful, curvy, sexy...  
  
'Where the heck did that come from?! Eriol! Control yourself! She is just an old who happens to hate your guts, and happens to look extremely sexy today...Ugh!!!!!!' I thought, starting to blush. Then I heard myself speak.  
  
"My, we are going back in time, are we?" I said, trying to chuckle. "Well, if that is the way we are going to dress during this vacation, then." I stood up, trying to hide my embarrassment, and then said a simple spell. Immediately, my clothes changed into the era that they were wearing. Still, my blush refused to fade, so I decided to leave the room.  
  
"We should have a fancy dinner for the occasion!" I tried to explain as I left. Then I hurried away, all to aware that Tomoyo's confused eyes were still locked on the back of my head. It was then that realization hit me like a train. Daidouji Tomoyo was here, with me, inside my home. We were isolated here by a natural disaster, and there was nothing she could do about it!  
  
'You are mine, Daidouji Tomoyo.' I thought with a smirk. I wasn't about to let her run away from me again.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	5. The Truce

Daphne: "Well, I here is the next chapter! I am really relieved to get it done! I really hope that you will enjoy it and I want to thank all of you who have reviewed! I really appreciate it! And please, KEEP REVIEWING!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Avalanche Kisses  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tomoyo looked around the highly decorated room in surprise. The huge dinning room was filled to the brim with red and green candles, ribbons of both colors, lace and bells, plus many other things that Tomoyo couldn't even describe.  
  
"It's Christmas in a few weeks, Tomoyo-chan! Did you forget?" Nakuru asked, stepping into the room, her eyes sparkling. Tomoyo frowned in realization.  
  
"So it is. But I don't have anything to give you!" She wailed. There came a chuckle from the door. Both girls turned to see Eriol reclining against the doorjamb, a smirk on his lips.  
  
"There are plenty of supplies laying around if you want to make something, Daidouji-san." He commented. Instead of taking offense, as was his intent, she smiled and gave a squeal.  
  
"Wonderful! Nakuru, after supper, would you show me where they are? I want to make you all Christmas presents." She crowed. Eriol laughed full out.  
  
"Even me, Mistress of Grudges?" He teased. Tomoyo's eyes were flashing now, and her firsts clenched.  
  
"Even you, Mr. Annoy-everyone-within-view. After all, you were...*ahem* KIND enough to allow me to stay here." She said with forced enthusiasm. Eriol smirked again.  
  
"Wonderful." He returned, walking over to the head of the large table and sitting down. Nakuru shoved Tomoyo into the place at his left hand, and she sat to his right. Spinnel sat on the table next to Tomoyo, taking care not to get to close to Nakuru. Suddenly, food appeared on the table in front of them, causing Nakuru to squeal in delight.  
  
"Yummy!" She cried, digging into the mashed potatoes while Spinnel eyed the fried chicken hungrily. Tomoyo frowned.  
  
"How do I know that you didn't poison the food?" She asked irritably. Eriol grinned.  
  
"Well, you have been here for what? Three days now? And I haven't poisoned the food yet...although you were only awake for one of the days..." He stated thoughtfully. Then he winced and bit his bottom lip to keep from yelling out. Tomoyo had just kicked him in the shin.  
  
"Shut up." She snapped, pulling a roll out of the bunch and pulling off dainty pieces to eat. He glared at her but said nothing for the rest of the meal.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo sighed as she walked back into her room that night. After a long, grueling supper, Eriol had decided to leave, much to her relief. Nakuru had shown her where the art supplies were, and Tomoyo had gone to work in one of the large sitting rooms. Meanwhile, Nakuru pounded away at the piano in the ball-room, practically slaughtering Beethoven's fifth Symphony. Tomoyo had started to laugh when Spinel came rocketing into the room, and shoved his head in a pillow until Nakuru was finished.  
  
Soon, Tomoyo had all her presents done, and she had announced that she was tired and wanted to go to bed. Nakuru had pulled her into a massive hug, while Spinel smiled and rolled his eyes at the other guardian's enthusiasm. Tomoyo then climbed the many flights of stairs to her room, but by then, all tiredness had given way to alertness. She was thinking about something Nakuru had said when she was just about to leave the sitting room.  
  
"Goodnight, Tomoyo-chan! If you see Eriol up there, can you tell him goodnight and I love him, for me as well?" The moon guardian had called. Now the last sentence raged through Tomoyo's brain. Just outside her bedroom door, Tomoyo stopped and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Goodnight and I love him?" She repeated softly, in confusion. She never even noticed someone creeping up behind her.  
  
"You love who?"  
  
Tomoyo shrieked and turned to see Eriol standing behind her, his face unusually serious. Tomoyo gasped in her breath and worked to get her heart- rate down before speaking.  
  
"Very...funny, Hiiragizawa. I don't love anyone. I was just thinking about something Nakuru said." She snapped. He smirked, but it was dry and half- hearted.  
  
"Oh? And what pray, did she say?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"She told me to tell you 'goodnight and she...loves you'." Tomoyo repeated, wincing at the last two words. Eriol's smirk disappeared and a frown replaced it.  
  
"She always says that, but only when I have done something that she likes." He mussed. Tomoyo shrugged and then looked down. She had done her duty, now it was time for her to escape into her room...right?  
  
"Do you...would you like to take a walk, outside?" Eriol suddenly asked. Tomoyo looked at him in shock.  
  
"Outside...right now? In the dark?" She gasped. He nodded and grabbed her hand without waiting for an answer.  
  
"But our coats..." She trailed off as Eriol waved his hand and they both became decked out in warm winter wear. Tomoyo rolled her eyes but had to concentrate on keeping up with him.  
  
"Where are we going?!" She finally questioned, when they had walked out into the cold night air. Eriol smiled and led her down into the ravine.  
  
"Down here. It's one of my favorite places to come on clear nights." He whispered, pointing up to the sky. Shockingly, the clouds had disappeared, and a clear, starry sky met her upturned face. The moon had all ready disappeared, so it was just the stars leading their way. Looking with awe at the scenery, Tomoyo completely forgot her grudge against Eriol.  
  
"It's so beautiful." She breathed. Eriol grinned and looked away. They walked in silence, listening to the crunch of snow beneath their feet and the rustle of tree branches in the breeze. Suddenly, something tugged at Tomoyo's curiosity.  
  
"Eriol...whatever happened to Kaho?" She asked softly. Eriol stiffened and then sighed. Looking around, he spotted a huge fallen tree and led her over to it, brushing the snow off and sitting her down.  
  
"It is a really long story, Tomoyo. Are you sure you want to hear it?" He asked. She nodded eagerly and he sighed again.  
  
"Well, it all started..."  
  
  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Master? Are you ready to go? Kaho says we have to leave soon." Nakuru called through the door of the 'room of evil'. Inside, Eriol sat slumped in the 'chair of evil', his head in his hands. He had locked it when he came back from his 'conversation' with Tomoyo, and had refused to come out, even for food. He gave the excuse that he needed to pack.  
  
"Yes, Nakuru." He called, trying to sound cheerful. It seemed to work, for the bouncy guardian bounded away from the door and back down the stairs. Dejectedly, he got up and prepared to leave. Looking around the room one last time, he waved his hand at all of the furniture, causing it to disappear. Then, he walked back down the stairs to join Nakuru, Spinel, and Kaho.  
  
Time change  
  
"Master, are you all right?" Spinel asked worriedly. Eriol, who had been gazing out the window of the plane, nodded and continued to gaze out.  
  
"I am just going to miss seeing Sakura and my 'cute little descendent'." He lied. Nakuru spun around in her seat, grinning.  
  
"And Tomoyo-chan!" She cried. He had to smile, but it was a bitter one.  
  
"Yes, and Daidouji-san. Especially her." He whispered the last two words, but someone heard them. Kaho turned in her seat to look out the window, tears welling in her eyes once more. This time, however, Eriol noticed.  
  
"Are you all right, Kaho?" He asked in his soft voice. Kaho jerked around and forced a smile that was quite good.  
  
"I'm fine. I will just miss seeing everyone." She whispered. He accepted this answer, and went back to gazing out the window.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
  
  
"A few days after we returned, she announced that she was leaving. I didn't try to stop her. I didn't want to." He whispered. Tomoyo's face had fallen during his story.  
  
"But what made her leave? Why was she acting so funny?" The girl questioned. Eriol shrugged but stayed silent.  
  
"No wonder Nakuru and Spinel never talk about her." Tomoyo said thoughtfully  
  
"Yes. They are very loyal, but they also hold grudges for a long time." He answered. Tomoyo smiled slightly.  
  
"Why didn't you stop her?"  
  
"I told you. I didn't want to. I...I did not care for her the way she wanted me to. I once made myself think that I did, but it was all just a cover." He murmured. Tomoyo frowned.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." He answered, still looking at the sky. Tomoyo sat thoughtfully for a moment, and then, on impulse put out her hand. Eriol looked at it, and then at her.  
  
"A truce, then. I have been absurd in keeping this grudge against you. I am sorry." She said. Eriol looked at her, astonished, but gently took her hand and shook it.  
  
"You had every right to be upset, but I am glad you have forgiven me. I don't need to forgive you, because you did nothing I didn't deserve." He chuckled, pulling her to her feet. She smiled back and together, they made their way back to the castle.  
  
"I wonder what Nakuru is going to think of this."  
  
"She is going to think she died and went to heaven. 'Oh, your friends now! Isn't that wonderful, Suppi?!'" Eriol squealed, doing a wonderful impression of his guardian. Tomoyo giggled as they walked back inside.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	6. Christmas highs and lows

Daphne: "All right, everyone. I have some bad news. My time on the computer has been seriously reduced (you can thank my father), so I will have a hard time finding time to write on my stories. I will, however, struggle to get them up just as fast! Please don't hate me!  
  
Oh, small little note. I am thinking about making a sequel to this story, but I am not sure...I need your opinions, please!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Avalanche Kisses.  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 6.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Happy Christmas, Tomoyo!" Eriol called, opening her bedroom door and sticking his head in. She was already up and about, getting her presents ready to give to her friends. Tomoyo looked up and smiled.  
  
"No peaking, Eriol-kun! It's not fair!" She said, gently shutting the door on his face. He stared at it for a moment and then chuckled. That was the first time she had called him 'Eriol-kun'.  
  
"Fine! I'll meet you down-stairs!" He called, grinning at her door. He strutted down the stairs and into the ballroom where a huge tree stood by the windows. The ballroom was huge, and the tree nearly touched the roof. It was heavily decorated with decorations that they had made, and also some that Tomoyo had requested him to conjure up. They had decorated the room with tall gold, red, green and white candles, boughs of holly, big red and green bows and Nakuru had added a touch of mistletoe to all the doorways, just in case. The white curtains had been pulled back to reveal it lightly snowing outside, and this made the whole room seem even more Christmas- like.  
  
Nakuru was twirling around the room in excitement, and even Spinnel seemed to have caught the holiday-bug. He was flying around the room, singing Christmas carols and ringing the bells that Nakuru had tied around his neck; although, Nakuru could have slipped him a bit of sugar when no one was looking, but who knew? Eriol flashed them one of his smiles, and then sat down and waited impatiently for Tomoyo to arrive.  
  
When she did, her arms were full of packages and bags, and her eyes were sparkling.  
  
"All right, we can begin!" She called. Nakuru gave a happy squeal, and Spinnel hurried over to wish Tomoyo a 'Happy Christmas'.  
  
"Our tradition is to eat breakfast first, then have a movie marathon of some sort, and then have a small lunch. After that we spend the day playing games and playing in the snow, and then we eat dinner. When we are through with that, then we..." Eriol began.  
  
"...Open presents!!!!" Nakuru finished for him, her eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me!" She agreed. Eriol gave her a smile, and then offered her his arm.  
  
"This way, My Lady!" He said, bowing to her. She laughed and then followed him out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Nakuru, you look sad." Spinnel commented, as they watched Tomoyo and Eriol leave the room.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan has been here for three whole weeks now, and master still hasn't admitted that he likes her!" Nakuru said in a dismayed voice. Spinnel frowned.  
  
"Nakuru, it is impossible to tell whether or not he likes her at all! He never mentions anything to me..."  
  
"And he wouldn't! He keeps his feelings to himself, Suppi! But I watch him. When he thinks that no one is looking he will stare at Tomoyo-chan for...a long time. And then, when he thinks that he is alone in his study, his face will get all wistful and sad, and he looks as though he is fighting with himself over something. Sometimes he even mumbles to himself!" Nakuru whispered. Spinnel looked at her in shock.  
  
"Nakuru! You actually spy on master? How dare you!" He cried, making Nakuru look sadder.  
  
"But Suppi! Master is SAD!! He really likes Tomoyo-chan! And when she goes away, he will be even more sad! Spinnel...Eriol-sama is in love with Tomoyo- chan!" Nakuru whimpered, tears filling her eyes. Spinnel stared at her, dumfounded; but when he thought back on it, he too realized just how much Eriol seemed to be hiding from them. Spinnel sighed.  
  
"But what are we going to do about it?" He asked. Nakuru sighed.  
  
"I really don't know. But I do know that Tomoyo likes him as well. Whenever she looks at him, she blushes." Nakuru stated, looking at Spinnel anxiously. He stared at her for a minute and then nodded grimly.  
  
"All right, I will help." He finally said. Nakuru gave him a soft smile, and for the first time since he had known her, Nakuru actually seemed calm!  
  
"We will plan phase one right now! Then, we have a whole day of Christmas to enjoy! Come on Suppi!" The Nakuru that Spinnel knew was back, and ready to roll!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"I loved that movie!!" Nakuru cried, clapping her hands. Tomoyo grinned and reached over to the VCR to rewind the movie.  
  
"But it had nothing to do with Christmas!" Eriol protested. Tomoyo grinned.  
  
"That doesn't matter! 'Hello Dolly' is one of my favorites! By the way...how exactly is it possible for us to be watching movies...if there is no electricity in this big pile of bricks?" She asked looking at him accusingly. He grinned.  
  
"Well, that has nothing to do with Christmas either, but if you really must know...I used magic." Eriol admitted. Tomoyo groaned and rolled her eyes.  
  
"I should have known!" She muttered. He grinned at her, and then summoned his staff. With one swift movement, he made the TV and VCR disappear.  
  
"How is it possible that the reincarnation of an ancient Sorcerer, and his guardians watch TV?" Tomoyo mussed teasingly. Eriol grinned.  
  
"Now that, is Spinnel's fault! He went out flying one day (without permission, let me remind you), and saw a TV in the window-display of a store. After that, there was no stopping his requests for me to buy us one. Finally, I got so tired of his begging, that I caved and bought several...and here we are!" Eriol said, motioning to the two guardians. They smiled guiltily and then looked at him expectantly.  
  
"All right, let's go down to lunch!" Eriol sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"I think.that it was Colonel Mustard, in the Study...with the Lead Pipe!" Tomoyo crowed, reaching for the envelope and pulling out the three tell- tale cards.  
  
"Mustard, Study, and Lead Pipe! I win!" Tomoyo said, carefully putting down the cards and doing a little victory dance with Nakuru. Both girls were giggling excitedly, because this was the fifth time that Tomoyo had beaten Eriol at 'CLUE'.  
  
"Fine, fine! I deserved it. After all, I did beat you all at Yatzee!" He reminded them. Tomoyo grinned.  
  
"Stop changing the subject, Mister I-am-going-to-smash-you-this-time!" She laughed. He frowned.  
  
"New game!" He said loudly. Nakuru gave a squeal.  
  
"No! OUTSIDE!!!" She shrieked, grabbing Spinel by the tail and high-tailing it out of the room. Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other and shrugged, following Nakuru and her poor prisoner close behind. They all slipped on their coats and then hurried out into the cold afternoon air. The clouds had returned, and snow was threatening to fall.  
  
"Come on Suppi! Let's make a snowman!"  
  
"It's SPINEL!!!" The irate little guardian shouted, as Nakuru dragged him away down the ravine. Eriol and Tomoyo laughed at the desperate look on his face, and then ran after them. Feeling competitive, Eriol sped in front of Tomoyo, leaving her in the dust...or snow dust.  
  
"Haha! I win..." His laughter was cut off as a huge snowball hit him in the back of the neck.  
  
"TOMOYO!!!" He shouted, as the snow quickly melted and dripped in cold rivers down his back. The raven haired girl was doubled up laughing, her face a healthy pink.  
  
"I'll get you!" He picked up a pile of snow, carefully molded it into a snowball, and was about to throw when Tomoyo appeared at his side.  
  
"Oh, Eriol-kun. You don't really want to throw that at me." She murmured into his ear. Eriol shivered, all laughter dying away.  
  
"I don't?" He tried to act calm, raising his eyebrow at her. She smiled sweetly.  
  
"Of course not." Now, her face was moving closer to his...dangerously close. Eriol gulped.  
  
"In fact, if that snowball belongs anywhere, it is...IN YOUR FACE!" She shrieked, shoving his hand that was holding the snowball, into his own face. Eriol gave an angry roar, but when his eyes were clear of snow, Tomoyo had already taken shelter behind Nakuru, who was heavily laden with freshly-packed snowballs.  
  
"Master? You're all washed up!" Spinel laughed, as a barrage of snowballs came at Eriol. The young magician gave a yell and then disappeared under numerous amounts of those cold, wet snowballs.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Haha, Master! We won!" Nakuru shrieked half an hour later, as they came back inside. Eriol was soaking wet and shivering, while the rest were only moderately wet. During the snowball fight, Tomoyo had taken the time to fall on the ground and make a few perfect snow angels, before joining the fun again. Spinel had taken shelter behind a small tree, and Eriol had made his fortress behind a small hill of snow. Nakuru had had no qualms in standing out in the open while she pelted her master with the delightful snow contraptions.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Eriol grumbled, rubbing his hands to get some circulation back into them. Tomoyo began to laugh.  
  
"It might be easier if you change your clothes, Eriol-kun. In fact, why don't we all change, and then get ready for dinner." She suggested. Everyone agreed, and they all went their ways, Eriol and Spinel to Eriol's room, and Nakuru and Tomoyo to Tomoyo's room.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! What are you going to wear?" The guardian asked, when they were alone. Tomoyo shrugged. Eriol had used magic to transport some of her clothes here, so she was not lacking.  
  
"Fine. Let me choose!" Nakuru squealed, running over to Tomoyo's wardrobe and flinging open the doors. She stood, ruffling through the outfits, until she finally came out with one.  
  
"Close your eyes, Tomoyo-chan. It's a surprise." Nakuru stated. Tomoyo obeyed and Nakuru began her work. Then, when she was through, she pulled Tomoyo over to the vanity and began to do her hair.  
  
"All done. You can open your eyes now." Nakuru whispered in an awed voice. Tomoyo did so and gasped. Nakuru had chosen a lovely lavender satin, V-neck halter dress that fell to the floor and clung to her upper-body like a second skin. The skirt, however, floated around her beautifully, and a knee- length slit ran up the right side of the skirt. Nakuru had pulled her hair up into tiny ringlets at the top of her head, and secured them with a lavender ribbon, leaving some ringlets to spill down over her shoulders and around her face.  
  
"Oh, Nakuru!" Tomoyo gasped in delight, her amethyst eyes wide and happy. The guardian laughed and then took out another outfit.  
  
"I am going to get dressed. Why don't you go down and wait in the dinning room. I should be down soon." Nakuru pushed the younger girl out of the room and then shut the door. Tomoyo rolled her eyes and slowly walked down the long flight of stairs to the dinning room. When she got there, she quietly opened the door and went inside, taking her place at the table. Moments later, there was a large scuffling at the door, and Eriol fell through the doorway, looking quite annoyed.  
  
Tomoyo choked on the water she was sipping when she caught sight of him. He was in fancy black slacks, and a dark blue suit top over a white dress- shirt. His tie was done loosely, and his hair looked more ruffled than usual.  
  
"Its a mutiny." He groaned, leaning against the door with his eyes closed. Tomoyo stood up and smiled. He still hadn't noticed her presence.  
  
"What is?" She questioned. For the first time since she had met him, Eriol jumped in surprise and spun around to face her. Then, his mouth dropped open as his eyes slid over her. For some reason, Tomoyo blushed and looked away.  
  
"They are not planning on joining us for dinner, are they?" She asked softly. Eriol regained his countenance and smirked.  
  
"No. They have also locked us in here, in case you failed to notice." He added. Tomoyo groaned.  
  
"This is a conspiracy. They are deliberately torturing us." She giggled when she said this last part. Eriol smiled.  
  
"We might as well make the most of it. May I help you to your seat, my lady?" He joked, pulling out her chair and helping her into it. Tomoyo laughed and 'graciously' accepted the help.  
  
"Now, what would you like for supper?" He asked, his eyes sparkling. Tomoyo grinned and pretended to look at a menu.  
  
"Hmmm...the roasted chicken looks good, with a side of rice and asparagus...oh! And some cranberry sauce, please." She joked. Then, to her astonishment, it appeared on her plate. She looked at it for a moment, her eyes wide, and then looked at Eriol, who was smirking.  
  
"Never underestimate my power, Tomoyo-chan." He chuckled. Tomoyo's mouth fell open at the -chan.  
  
" Well then, Eriol, what are you going to have?" She mocked, trying to ignore her rapidly beating heart. He smiled.  
  
"I think...turkey, with a side of mashed potatoes and gravy, green beans, olives, and some cranberry sauce too." He finished, and it appeared on his plate. Tomoyo rolled her eyes and then helped herself to the rice on her plate.  
  
"When do you think that they will let us out?" She asked after a few minutes of silence. He grinned.  
  
"Well, they will keep us in here until I decided to unlock the doors. I do have that power, you know." He reminded her. She rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that day.  
  
"You are cocky, you know that, Eriol-kun?" She sighed, going back to her meal. Eriol watched her discreetly from beneath his lashes for a while, noting the soft lines of her face and the curve of her neck where a single curl rested. His fingers itched to twine themselves around that curl and to brush the skin of her neck, but he did not fancy being slapped by her, especially on Christmas night. Finally, with a soft sigh, he went back to eating, his mind much fuller than it had been moments earlier.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Yay! Presents!" Nakuru shouted, running back into the ballroom, not long after dinner. Tomoyo followed close behind with her video camera. Eriol had conjured it up just for her, as an early Christmas present.  
  
"Calm down, Nakuru. There will be plenty of time to open your presents." Eriol chuckled. Spinel flew by, ringing the little bells around his neck.  
  
"Yeah, but there is not time like the present. Get it? *Present*?" Spinel crowed, flying around in circles. Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other and sighed. Nakuru had slipped Spinel some more sugar during their dinner, and the little guardian was living it up...for now, at least.  
  
"Yay! Come on, Tomoyo-chan!" Nakuru squealed, dragging the younger girl over to the huge tree. Eriol grinned and turned off the ballroom lights, so the full moon could show through the windows. The ethereal light spilled in watery waves clear across the floor, causing tall shadows to rear up in the corners of the room. The Christmas lights were lit, adding a bit more light, and all the candles around the ballroom were lit as well. Two chairs and a couch were pulled up around the tree, and a fire was lit in one of the huge fireplaces near the chairs.  
  
"Oh! Eriol, this is wonderful!" Tomoyo gasped, training her camera on the huge tree. Eriol smiled and sat down on the couch, while Spinel settled himself on the chair next to him, and Nakuru took the chair on the other side of the couch, leaving Tomoyo only one other option; sit next to Eriol.  
  
"All right, first present. Nakuru, from Tomoyo." Eriol called out, reaching under the tree and pulling out the present. Nakuru squealed and then ripped into the gift.  
  
"OH! How pretty! I love it!" Nakuru squealed, as she pulled a lovely crimson dress out of the wrapping. Tomoyo blushed at her praise, and then accepted the gift that Eriol handed her. It was the one Sakura had sent to her! She quickly opened it, and gasped. Inside, was a tiny little box, shaped like a rose. It was pale pink in color, with a dash of green in the leaves. Tomoyo's thumb accidentally brushed across a spring, which triggered the top of the flower to snap open, revealing a see-through music box!  
  
"Oh!" Tomoyo gasped, as it began to play the 'Moonlight Sonata', one of her favorite songs. She listened in awe, and watched the little mechanisms work for a while, before she shut it. Tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Thank you, Sakura-chan." She whispered to the little box, gently placing it on a small table next to her. Eriol watched the tender looks that she threw at it, and felt a flash of jealousy rage through him. If only he could please her like that present had...  
  
"Eriol-sama. You open one now!" Nakuru shrieked, shoving a present into his hands. Eriol forced a smile and unwrapped the gift.  
  
Half an hour later, they were finished opening their gifts. Each person was now going over his or her pile of gifts, sifting out their favorites, and then spending more time admiring them. Tomoyo had her music box open, and was listening to that while she looked over one of Eriol's presents to her. It was a necklace, consisting of a realistic-looking purple flower petal, made entirely out of amethyst, and strung on a thin silver chain. Eriol had told her that it was to be used when she was under a lot of stress. All she would have to do was touch that petal, and all the stress *should* go away. Tomoyo had thanked him profoundly and immediately strung it about her neck.  
  
Eriol, however, was secretly gazing at the present Tomoyo had made for him, which was a lovely decorated picture frame. Tomoyo had attached flat stones of blue and green together, in a sort of tile effect, and then added little stone figures shaped like staffs, suns, moons, cats and butterflies to the background. She had told him to put his most treasured picture there, and he was determined to do so.  
  
"Eriol? Are you awake?" Came a laughing voice. Eriol turned and came face to face with a pair of amethyst eyes. He pulled back and laughed uncomfortably.  
  
"Of course! I was just waiting until everyone was through goggling at their presents." He answered. Nakuru giggled, because she had seen where his gaze had really been.  
  
"I am going to bed, Eriol-sama. Come on, Suppi." Nakuru forced her voice to sound tired as she grasped Spinel by the tail and turned to leave the room.  
  
"SPINEL. Not Suppi!" The exhausted guardian argued, as Nakuru dragged him from the room. Tomoyo giggled, her camera trained on them.  
  
"They may have a point." She said softly, looking back at Eriol. He smiled.  
  
"I agree. May I escort you to your room, Lady?" He asked, his voice quiet in the large room. Tomoyo smiled and nodded.  
  
"But our presents..."  
  
"I will transport them up to our rooms." He flicked his hand and the gifts disappeared. Tomoyo smiled again and took his offered arm. There was a giggle heard from outside of the room, and Eriol groaned.  
  
"Tired, my foot!" He snapped, as Tomoyo laughed softly. They were just about to exit the room, when Nakuru appeared, grinning widely.  
  
"Ah-ah-ah! You two have forgotten! It is bad luck to walk under mistletoe and not do a certain something!" Nakuru giggled viciously, and continued on her way up the staircase. At her words, both Eriol and Tomoyo went from red, to white and glanced up. Sure enough, directly above their heads, was a sprig of mistletoe. Eriol stood in shock for a moment, and then began to silently thank Nakuru a thousand times over. Tomoyo swore to herself that it would only be a short, chaste kiss, one that would leave neither uncomfortable or with the wrong idea. But she underestimated the power of Eriol.  
  
Cerulean eyes met amethyst. Two heads leaned in, both dreading what was about to happen. Breath mingles, eyes closed...soft warm lips touched equally soft plum ones. Abandon! Eriol's arms slipped around Tomoyo's tiny waist and he became dizzy with delight. Tomoyo felt his arms wrap around her and she found herself getting lost in a kiss she had sworn to ignore. Limp and powerless, she could only sigh as his body pressed hers up against the doorjamb. His lips were caressing hers softly, leaving her with the strange need for more. His hands gently moved up and down her spine, causing shivers.  
  
Finally, both were forced to move back for air, causing Eriol to long for her lips again, and Tomoyo to slowly come back to her senses enough to realize what she had just done. Unable to believe that she had actually enjoyed that kiss, she quickly stepped away from him, her eyes meeting his as though nothing had happened.  
  
"Goodnight, Eriol. Happy Christmas." She murmured, turning away and walking up the stairs to her room. Eriol collapsed against the doorjamb, gulping down the lump in his throat as he watched her lovely form disappear from view. Had he really done that? Had he really kissed his angel once again, after all these years? Why had she acted as if it hadn't happened? Had he dreamed it?  
  
"No." He finally decided, running an agitated hand through his hair, and turning half-wild eyes back to the staircase. That kiss had been real. The feel of her lips under his was still there, as was the sensation of her soft, satin-clad form beneath his body...  
  
"God, I need help." He finally moaned, running his hand once more through his hair before stalking back upstairs to his room. When there, he slammed the door shut and collapsed onto his bed, trying to forget that kiss. She had left him again. She had thrown that kiss back in his face and left. It hadn't meant anything to her. In despair, Eriol turned over, his stomach reeling, and tried to go to sleep.  
  
A few rooms away, Tomoyo heard that door slam and she sighed. Why had she done that? Why had she let him kiss her like that? Why hadn't she stopped it while she still had the time? Why had she submitted to his sweet torture?  
  
'Because you didn't want to.' Her heart screamed back. Unable to accept this as an answer, Tomoyo quickly changed into her night dress and climbed into the large, warm bed.  
  
"I did want to. He was just holding me too tight." She argued.  
  
'Yeah, just like he did those other three times!' Her heart scoffed. Tomoyo growled and turned over. This was going to be a *long* night.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	7. Love and a letter

Daphne:  
  
*ALERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
~READ BELOW, PLEASE! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!!!!~  
  
I have changed my E-mail address, but I will keep my old one up for a while, just in case! Please send all your comments/questions/reviews to the following address:  
  
violet_rain303@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Thank you, and I hope you like this chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Avalanche Kisses  
  
By: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 7.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"So...how long do you think it will be before they get the pass open?" Tomoyo asked softly, a week later. Eriol's heart dropped when he heard this question. They had not spoken of the kiss at all since that day, and she was doing all that she could to avoid it. At the present, they were sitting in the dinning room, eating lunch. Nakuru and Spinel had abandoned them again, so they could play in the ravine.  
  
"Well, it depends on how fast that snow melts. It could be anywhere from February to April." He stated. Tomoyo's face fell. She knew that Sakura and her mother had already began to loose hope that she was still alive, she could feel it. Without warning, tears welled up and spilled down her cheeks. Eriol felt his heart clench.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just, they think that I'm dead and I am causing them so much grief..." She whimpered.  
  
"And you must miss them horribly." Eriol added, trying to get the horrible blow over with. She wanted to leave. She hated him so much that she wanted to go and never come back! To his surprise, she gave him a watery smile.  
  
"Surprisingly...not as much as I thought I would. You, Nakuru and Spinel have helped me greatly with that, and for some reason, I find that I can cope without having them here quite well. But the grief I am causing them hurts me so much." Her voice quivered at the end, but Eriol didn't notice. His face had lit up when she said this, and he smiled.  
  
"Tomoyo, I am sure that in their deepest hearts, they know that you are still alive. Sakura especially." Eriol soothed, causing the young woman to turn another tiny smile on him. Eriol's heart jumped and he grinned.  
  
"Now. How about a rousing game of 'dodge the snowball'?" He laughed, pulling her up from her seat. Tomoyo giggled and ran for the door.  
  
"Last one to the ravine is a cold turkey!" She cried, grabbing her coat and running for the exit. Eriol chuckled and followed her out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Tomoyo? Can I come in?"  
  
Tomoyo looked up from her book and smiled.  
  
"Of course, Nakuru!" She answered, marking her page and shutting the book. The next minute, Nakuru bounced into the room, her eyes sparkling. Tomoyo was in her room, sitting on the window seat with a good book, the french windows wide open to let the crisp air in.  
  
"Tomoyo, its March twentieth! The first day of spring! Eriol says that the deer are starting to come out with their babies, and all the little birds are coming back!" The older girl cried happily. Tomoyo laughed at her enthusiasm. She had been with them for almost four months but she still could not get enough of the antics of the two guardians. The time had passed by quickly, and everyday she discovered something new about the house or in the valley around it.  
  
"Wonderful! I have already spotted some tiny green shoots coming up in the ravine, and the ground is starting to unfreeze." She commented, looking out the window. Outside, the snow was quickly melting off the ground, and green grass was starting to appear in its place. The pass was still closed, though.  
  
"I am going to take Suppi out for a walk in the ravine, this afternoon. Would you like to come?" Nakuru asked, clasping her hands. Tomoyo laughed again and nodded.  
  
"A walk would do me good. Just let me tell Eriol where we are going, and see if he wants to come." Tomoyo said, getting up gracefully. Nakuru gave a happy squeal and raced out of the room.  
  
"SUPPI! Guess what! Tomoyo's coming, and she is going to ask master..." The older girl cried, running down the stairs. Tomoyo giggled and then quietly made her way to Eriol's small 'study'. She gently knocked on the door and waited.  
  
"Come in." Eriol's voice was muffled by the door, but Tomoyo's heart sped up anyway. She opened the door and poked her head into the room, smiling.  
  
"Nakuru, Spinel and I are taking a walk in the ravine. Would you like to come?" She asked. He looked thoughtful and then nodded.  
  
"I would like a rest. Wait for me a moment." He commanded, getting up from behind the desk and shuffling some papers around. She leaned against the door and waited patiently. Over the past two and a half months, Tomoyo and Eriol had become quite comfortable around each other, though both were far from revealing too much about themselves to the other.  
  
"All right. Let's go." He linked his arm with hers, and led her down the stairs and out the front door. Nakuru and Spinel were already traipsing through the rapidly growing grass, laughing and calling to Tomoyo and Eriol to hurry up. Then the four of them paraded down into the ravine, keeping a close eye out for wildlife.  
  
"Oh! Eriol, look!" Tomoyo gasped, pointing to a fallen tree-trunk. Inside, there were two tiny pairs of eyes peaking out. Then, without warning, a small, brown baby rabbit hopped into view, followed by a second. Nakuru held back a shriek as the baby rabbits bounded across their path and began to chase each other around some tall bushes. Tomoyo had her camera out, taping them, while the other three held their breaths so as not to frighten the little creatures. Soon, though, the two tiny things hopped away.  
  
"Kawaii!" Tomoyo cried softly, her eyes shinning. Eriol laughed at the familiar word and then they continued away down the trail.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Late that night, they finally returned, laughing and talking about all the things they had seen. Many animals had returned to the valley, and the trees were beginning to bloom with color. They had gone quite deep into the ravine, and had only turned around when it had begun to get cold. Now, Nakuru had dragged Tomoyo up to her room to dress for supper.  
  
"This is the perfect dress, Tomoyo-chan! It is a fancy occasion, after all! It is the first day of Spring!" Nakuru reminded her, holding up a dress that she had selected. Tomoyo had once again been instructed to close her eyes, and at Nakuru's words, she became quite nervous.  
  
"Nakuru...just how fancy is that dress?" She questioned. Nakuru giggled and shook her head.  
  
"You'll see! Now, let me put it on you..." With this, the older girl pulled the dress over Tomoyo's body and zipped it up. Then she led Tomoyo over to the vanity and did her hair.  
  
"Your ready." Nakuru whispered in an awed voice. Tomoyo opened her eyes and gasped. Again, Nakuru had shocked her. This time, she was attired in a lovely cloud of creamy silk, embroidered on the edges of the skirt and neckline with pearls. The skirt flowed to the floor and spaghetti-straps held the dress up. The creamy white of the dress showed off her pale skin- tone wonderfully, and accented the violet highlights in her hair. Nakuru had pulled her hair up into a lovely crown of coils, and secured them with pearl hair-pins. A tear-drop amethyst hanging on a silver chain finished the picture.  
  
"You did a lovely job, Nakuru-chan." Tomoyo sighed, her eyes sparkling. Then she turned with a mischievous look in her eyes.  
  
"Your turn!" With this, Tomoyo shoved Nakuru onto the pouf and did her hair up into an elegant french-braid. She then went to her wardrobe and pulled out a dress she had just finished working on.  
  
"Here." She said, handing it to Nakuru. The older girl gasped. The dress was a crimson so dark, it was almost black, but since it was made of some velvety material, it seemed to shimmer with both colors. It was off the shoulder and it had a slit running up the right side of the floor-length skirt to the knee.  
  
"Oh, Tomoyo! It's lovely!" She cried, hugging the younger girl and then quickly slipping into the dress. When she was through, she slipped on a pair of high-healed red shoes, while Tomoyo put on a pair of creamy satin stiletto shoes. The girls did one last check-over, and then walked down the stairs arm-in-arm. When they got to the bottom, they spotted Eriol dressed up in a fancy suit of dark blue, and Spinel wearing a little bow- tie of dark purple.  
  
Tomoyo's heart nearly stopped when she caught sight of him. He looked so regal yet comfortable in that suit, and it made her feel intimidated. The past few months they had treated each other like friends and equals...but this was not fair! He had no right to look that good, especially when she had just begun to feel completely comfortable around him. Well, all comfort there had been was now blown away by the wind!  
  
Eriol glanced up as Tomoyo and Naoko descended, and his mouth fell open. Shock coursed through his veins. Sure, he had been able to suppress all the feelings he had for Tomoyo after that kiss on Christmas night...but having to sit through an entire dinner, with her looking like that, right next to him, in arms reach...well, lets just say it would take all his self control to keep himself from revealing all those feelings to her!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"LET'S DANCE!!!"  
  
They had just finished dinner when Nakuru squealed this out, and pulled Tomoyo out of the room. Eriol smirked and followed them, but his smirk faded when he saw just where they were headed. Nakuru led them into the dark ballroom and pulled Tomoyo over to the piano. Spinel seemed to be in on this little plan, because he flew right over to the heavy draperies and pulled them open, allowing the light of the full moon to pour into the room from the huge windows.  
  
"Eriol, why don't you play on the piano a while?" Tomoyo suggested, changing the subject quickly. Eriol flashed her a grateful look and sat down at the piano. First, he played a flighty little ballad, and then moved on to some longer, more classic pieces. Tomoyo listened with her eyes closed, enjoying the music as it wafted over her.  
  
Eriol glanced over at her, and nearly stopped playing in his awe. Her face was peaceful and angelic as the moon shone brightly through the windows onto her face. The creamy dress was even more accented in the moonlight, and something foreign stirred in Eriol's body. It was a need beyond anything he had ever felt before, stronger than anything he had ever faced in his life...and it was luring him slowly but surely, into the enticing grip of Daidouji Tomoyo.  
  
"That was lovely, Eriol-sama!" Nakuru whispered a few minutes later. Her voice jolted him out of his thoughts, and he frowned. Nakuru, however, took no notice and walked over to the battery-powered CD player in the corner. She sifted through a pile of CD's, and then grinned as she picked one out.  
  
"Dancing time! Come on, Suppi!" The older girl cried, grabbing the other guardian by his tiny paws and swinging him around as the music began. Tomoyo smiled sweetly. Nakuru had put in the 'Moonlight Sonata'. Eriol looked hesitantly at Tomoyo, and then held out his hand.  
  
"May I have this dance, My Lady?" He asked teasingly. Tomoyo grinned and took his hand. A flash of electricity flowed through their hands, but they both ignored it and began to dance to the lovely song. Eriol twirled her out and then back in again, holding her closer. Neither questioned their movements...it just seemed right at the time. Tomoyo choked back a giggle as Eriol dipped her, and then she really did laugh as he spun her around again.  
  
"So, my Lady, are you enjoying yourself?" He teased. She grinned.  
  
"Yes, my Lord, I am." She answered. Neither of them realized that Suppi and Nakuru had disappeared from the room, and they were alone in the room.  
  
"Oh, really? Even though you are in the company of the 'Lord of Evil'?" He chuckled. Tomoyo rolled her eyes and put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, Eriol. Of course I am enjoying myself." She laughed. Eriol grinned, but a thought filled his mind and it quickly disappeared. Tomoyo saw this and a slight frown came to her face.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The pass will be open soon. You will be able to go home soon." He commented, pulling away. Tomoyo's heart dropped.  
  
"Yes...I suppose I will. But I will miss you all. Nakuru, Spinel...you. And I promise to visit you." Tomoyo floundered, trying to make herself feel better. For some reason, the thought of leaving here...of leaving them, caused her stomach to churn uneasily. Eriol had now walked over to the windows and was gazing out, his face in shadow. Tomoyo walked over and stood next to him.  
  
"I'm sure you will, Tomoyo. I hope that you will, at least. But I must say. It will be lonely here without you." He commented, refusing to meet her gaze. Tomoyo sighed and looked out the window. Something still pulled at her conscious...something that bothered her highly.  
  
"Eriol...what really happened with Kaho? Why did she leave you?" Tomoyo asked. She could feel Eriol tense beside her, and the shadows around his face darkened.  
  
"Come with me, Tomoyo." He commanded, turning away and walking out of the room. Tomoyo looked confused, but followed him anyway. They climbed the staircase to her room, but this time, he led her to a different door, a few doors down from hers and across the hall. He pushed the door open and walked inside, indicating Tomoyo to follow.  
  
They entered a dark room, but with a flick of his hand, long, heavy draperies along the back of the room pulled back to reveal huge windows, reaching from the floor to the ceiling and to each wall. Tomoyo gasped in awe, as the watery moonlight poured into the room, revealing that it was actually a large bedroom. A four-poster bed with midnight-blue hangings stood at the right hand side of the room, while a large wardrobe stood at the left hand side, in between two doors. A small bed-side table rested beside the huge bed, and a small sitting-room like place was set up directly to her right, complete with a huge fire-place.  
  
Tomoyo looked around the room, gaping. Then she realized that this must be his room, though she had never seen it before. Small, subtle hints gave it away. Not only the blues of the room, but also a few pictures of Sakura and their other school-days friends rested on the desk, while a chair resembling the 'chair of evil' stood near the windows. Plus, the place had a distinct feeling of Eriol to it.  
  
In silence, Tomoyo finished her survey of the room, and then watched him walk over to the desk and open a drawer. He took something out of it and then shut it again. Slowly, he took off his suit-coat, still holding the paper firmly in his hand. He silently motioned to the seat across from him, and she obediently sat down and waited. His face was still in shadow, but the little she could see of it was darkened like a thundercloud.  
  
"What I told you was true, Tomoyo...but not fully. A month after Kaho left, she sent me a single letter. I want you to read it." His voice was dry and brittle. Tomoyo looked at him with veiled fear in her eyes, but she took the paper that he was holding out to her. After a moment of staring into his hidden face, she opened the letter and began to read.  
  
  
  
//My dearest Eriol:  
  
You don't know how much it pains me to write this letter, but it must be written, or I shall never forgive myself.  
  
I lied to you about finding someone else, Eriol. There was never anyone but you. But you see, my dear, I couldn't live with the thought of having you...but not really having you. I know that this may sound confusing to you, so I will elaborate.  
  
I saw you that last day in Japan, when you were talking to Daidouji-san. I heard all that you said to her...and saw the kiss. You don't know how that tore at my heart, to see you kissing another woman, and actually doing it on your own free will. Wasn't I supposed to be your one-and-only? Wasn't I supposed to be the one you would hold in your arms and love forever?  
  
YES. Why then, did you so willingly kiss that Daidouji girl? Was it some mistake? Was it just the heat of the moment? I think so.  
  
That is why, Eriol love, I left. I had to give you the space so you could see just how much you loved and needed me. And I promise you, I will wait for you forever, because I know that we belong to each other, no matter what you may think right now. I know that you will come to me sooner or later.  
  
I love you, Eriol, with all of my heart. You know that and I know that. Now, please quit listening to your mind and lust, which are telling you that you care for Daidouji-san, and start listening to your heart, which I know belongs to me!  
  
I know that our love will not be accepted by the public for a while, but I will wait until you are older for my return. By then, I know that you will be ready for me, and will welcome me with open arms.  
  
I love you, Eriol dearest. I will see you in a few years and then nothing will keep me from you!  
  
Lovingly yours forever,  
  
Your Kaho//  
  
  
  
By the end of the letter, unstoppable tears were coursing down Tomoyo's face. The letter dropped from her limp fingers and Tomoyo looked up to see that Eriol had crossed the room, and he was now standing, gazing out of the windows. Her soft sobs caused him to look at her, and she saw that his eyes were filled with pain.  
  
"Don't you see now, what a fool I was? I actually believed that I was in love with her. But in reality, I never was and I never could be." His voice was sharp. Tomoyo flinched and walked over to him, tears still falling down her cheeks.  
  
"She is horrible. She deliberately wrote you that letter so you would feel guilty and come back to her." Tomoyo sobbed, horrified that she had been used as a tool for Eriol's pain. Eriol spun around and grasped her shoulders.  
  
"Don't you dare think that this is your fault, Tomoyo. Kaho was selfish. That was the only letter she has ever written me, thankfully. But I know that she is going to come someday, expecting me to take her back. And I am not going to do it." He said, his eyes boring holes into hers. Tomoyo couldn't help but meet his gaze, and her heart beat faster as she caught the look in them.  
  
"Eriol? Why did you kiss me...when you had her? Why did you always do it? Even the kisses on the cheek were never as innocent as they should have been. Even when we were young, there was always something behind them." She stated, tearing her gaze away. Eriol's face cracked into a small smile.  
  
"I never meant them to be that way, they just were. But to tell you the full truth, even when we were that young, I was quite interested in you. You always had the air of a little lady around you, like you could do no wrong. I wanted to discover what was behind that cover. So I kissed your lips that first time." His hand lifted as he said this, and his fingers trailed over her lips. Tomoyo shivered but she refused to look away from the window.  
  
"I realized that I shouldn't have done that, so I just kissed you on the cheek after that, but it was still the same thing. But that last day, I realized that I may never see you again...so I tried one last time to find the person underneath the 'lady'. The same thing goes with that kiss I gave you just before we left Japan for the second time, years later." His fingers were now tracing delicate paths along her bare arms.  
  
"But...but no one else ever found me during those games only you...why?" She asked. Now he smirked.  
  
"You think that those other boys would only try to kiss you on the cheek? I could tell what they wanted from you, Tomoyo, even though they were so young. They wanted to take your first kiss. I kept that from happening." He chuckled. Tomoyo frowned.  
  
"Yes, you did. By stealing my first kiss yourself." There was gentle reproach in her words, but also a bit of humor. He grinned.  
  
"But what about that time..under the mistletoe?" She asked. Now he stiffened.  
  
"That, my dear girl, is a different story. I had wanted to do that ever since you first came here. I can't tell you the exact reason, but I will say that I enjoyed it, I won't hide that from you. Even though, mere seconds later, you threw it back in my face..." His voice had a tinge of bitterness to it, and Tomoyo flinched. His fingers were still making delightful patterns on her arms, and he had moved so he was standing behind her.  
  
"What is the exact reason, Eriol." She demanded, trying to keep her voice steady. His frown increased.  
  
"That is none of your business..."  
  
"It is my business! It was me you were kissing!" She snapped, turning around abruptly to face him. Her eyes were flashing, but they calmed when they saw the unbearable emotions in his. His hands grasped her upper arms, and his eyes forced hers to gaze into their stormy depths.  
  
"Fine. You want to know? It was because I knew something then...something Kaho won't ever understand. I really was in love with someone back then, but not her. It was you. It has always been you. You in my dreams, my thoughts, my head...you. It was you who made me regret having to test Sakura. It was you who has caused me all this pain...not Kaho. You hated me. You rejected me. You walked all over me...and yet I couldn't stop loving you. I never will..." His voice cracked here, and his eyes faltered. Tomoyo stood, astonished, a lump of sorrow and tears clogging her throat.  
  
"I know that you are trying your best to be kind to me, and I thank you for that. I am sure the pass will open soon, and then you can leave this nightmare behind. But please...may I just..." His voice caught here, and his eyes turned away.  
  
Tomoyo looked desperately for some saving grace...something that would pull her out of this hole of confusion they had fallen into, but nothing could be found. Tears cascaded down her porcelain cheeks. She felt like she was drowning under the weight of his confession...but she wanted to answer him so badly. To tell him that she felt...but what did she feel? It was all too much! Too much and too sudden...WAIT! What did he want? He wanted something, she could tell, but what was it? Her mouth opened, and she breathed out the two words that she was sure were farthest from her mind at that time:  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
Eriol did not hesitate. His lips crashed into hers and urgently coaxed them open, allowing his tongue entrance. Tomoyo gasped as she felt his tongue massage hers, and his hands gently found their way around her waist. Pain, longing, desire, passion, love...all rolled out of him into her. Little did she know, the same emotions were pouring out of her as well. Blessed surrender! Eriol gently pressed Tomoyo's body against the window, causing her to gasp at the cold sensation trailing down her back.  
  
Tomoyo let out a disappointed moan as Eriol finally pulled away, his eyes desperately searching hers for some hope for him. She let out a soft sob, and buried her face in his shoulder. This was something she had never experienced before. The love of someone other than a close friend or family member, and even then, had she ever really been loved to the extent he loved her? Sure, Sakura loved her as a friend and perhaps Syaoran, Naoko, Rika, Chiharu and Yamazaki did too...even her mother loved her to some degree, but was it as enough to put them through unbearable pain, like he had gone through? Most likely not...  
  
"You never said anything." She stated, her voice muffled by his shirt. His arms tightened around her as he looked for a place to sit. They needed to talk. He slowly led her over to the nearest thing, the bed, and sat her down, still holding her close.  
  
"I couldn't. You were so happy. You had everything that you wanted and you were content with what you had...you didn't seem to want anything else to mess up your life. Then I came back, and that just seemed to infuriate you." He said. Tomoyo frowned into his shoulder.  
  
"No. The thing that infuriated me was the fact that you acted as though you had never even met me. Even Syaoran never suspected anything." Her voice shook as she looked up, gazing out the window. He groaned and buried his head in her shoulder.  
  
"Tomoyo, you were content. Plus, you hated me. That first day when I talked to you alone...you acted as if you wanted nothing to do with me." He groaned out. Her eyes softened.  
  
"I never hated you, Eriol. I was angry. You acted as if you were above me. I know now that you are the reincarnate of Clow Reed, but you were acting as if you were the Prince of England or something. And besides. Clow Reed is just the base of who you are, Eriol. You are you, no matter what or who you originated from. You are Eriol."  
  
Her tone was soft and sweet, and it caused his heart to wrench. Again, his lips pressed against hers, all the pain accumulated over the years melting away with each second. Tomoyo sank into a pool of bliss as his warm lips cajoled hers open once more. Heat settled at the bottom of her stomach, and her heart pounded as his hands gently trailed up and down her spine. She moaned as his lips left hers, only to find their way to her ear.  
  
"But what are your feelings for me?" He murmured, gently nipping at her ear. Tomoyo gasped and fell limp in his arms, her mind reeling.  
  
"I...I..."  
  
She got no further than this, as his lips trailed down her neck and stopped right on one of her sensitive spots.  
  
"Eriol." She choked out, her breath catching. Eriol smirked at her response and mouthed the skin at the base of her neck. Tomoyo writhed with the sensation and happy tears escaped from the corners of her eyes. Somehow they had ended up lying side-by-side on the bed but she was not about to point that out now...  
  
Soft, warm hands beyond anything she had ever felt before gently massaged her neck and back. Loving lips trailed kisses along her lips, neck and shoulders. Unconsciously, she had unbuttoned part of his shirt and her hands were now hesitantly exploring this new and previously forbidden territory. To her surprise, her lips found his neck and were gently laying sweet kisses along his pale skin. Eriol groaned and took her chin in his hands, forcing her to look up at him.  
  
"Tomoyo, please. I need to know." He murmured, his midnight eyes boring into hers once more. Tomoyo's breath caught and she shivered under his gaze and touch.  
  
"Eriol...don't look at me like that." She whispered, burying her face in his neck. He drew a shaky breath. Her lips gently pressed against his skin once more, causing both of them to shudder with delight. His hands slid from her chin, down to her shoulders and gently pushed the straps of her dress down her arms. He placed a soft kiss on each shoulder where the straps had laid, making her gasp.  
  
"Please, Tomoyo! Please?" His voice was pleading. Tomoyo took a deep, shaky breath and then let it out. Then she decided to give in to her heart and his will.  
  
"I...I love you, Hiiragizawa Eriol. Now and forever."  
  
With a flick of his hand, the drapes around the bed closed partway, and his lips captured hers once again in a passionate embrace.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	8. Pass opened, and home again

Avalanche Kisses  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 8.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Warmth. No worries in the world.  
  
Joy. Overwhelming and deep.  
  
Love. Forever, never-ending!  
  
Her. His from now on.  
Midnight blue eyes blinked open in the late morning light. A slight smile appeared on his lips as he remembered last night. The love confessions. The joy of her kisses. And everything else that happened after that...  
  
A little-boy-like grin spread across the young man's face as his eyes found her precious face. She had fallen asleep with her head on his chest, her face turned towards him, while his arms twined around her waist. Her pale cheeks were flushed with sleep, her lips still rosy from his kisses, the slight smile of contentment on her face...she was all he wanted. All he had ever hoped for. Waking up in the morning to be greeted by her angelic face. A face that had haunted him and eluded him throughout his entire life...until now. And she was his to keep!  
  
At this realization, joy and laughter welled up in his chest. She was his! HIS!!!  
  
"Mine." Eriol whispered, stroking his love's cheek. Tomoyo stirred and a tiny moan escaped from her lips. The young man froze as her beautiful amethyst eyes flickered open and met his. For a moment, they simply searched his face, as though studying him.  
  
"Good morning, tenshi." He whispered, his arms tightening around her waist. A smile appeared on her lips, and her amethyst eyes began to sparkle. Her tiny hand came up and gently brushed against his cheek, before curling its way behind his neck.  
  
"Good morning." She whispered, her voice like a silver bell. Eriol shuddered with delight of it. Tomoyo's eyes wandered off his, and around their surroundings. Then her gaze fell on a familiar picture frame standing on his tiny bed-side table. Upon closer inspection, she saw that it now held a picture in it; a picture of her.  
  
"You told me to put my most treasured picture in it, so I did." Came Eriol's soft, deep voice. Tears of rapture filled her eyes and she buried her face in his chest.  
  
"You are a dear." She murmured, gently kissing his shoulder before meeting his eyes again. He smirked and pulled her up for a kiss.  
  
*KNOCK, KNOCK*  
  
"MASTER?! Tomoyo's missing! I can't find her anywhere!" Came a shrill scream from outside the bedroom door. Eriol groaned and pulled away from those enticing lips.  
  
"I am sure she is around her somewhere, Nakuru. Why don't you go down and prepare breakfast?" He called back, wrapping his arms even more tightly around the girl he loved. She was holding back a giggle.  
  
"I already have! You had better hurry! Your breakfast is getting cold, master!" Nakuru shouted, skipping away. Tomoyo smiled and pulled away from his hold as her voice faded. Eriol groaned.  
  
"Do we have to get up?" He moaned, throwing his head back on the pillows. Tomoyo giggled as she wrapped one of his sheets around herself and got out of bed, much to his disappointment.  
  
"Yes, we do. I am getting hungry." She laughed at his crestfallen face. He growled at her and lunged. She squealed, just managing to escape his grasp.  
  
"Oh, no you don't! If you had your way, we would never leave!" She teased, reaching for the discarded dress she had worn last night, and smoothing it out affectionately. He smirked.  
  
"You got that right!" He muttered, as she walked towards the door.  
  
"Thank the Lord for locks!" Tomoyo stated, unlocking the door. Eriol knew that she was referring to Nakuru's intrusion. He grinned again and watched as she cautiously made sure no one was in the hall.  
  
"See you at breakfast!" She whispered, leaving the room and shutting the door. Eriol's smile turned soft and warm as he looked at the closed door.  
  
"You are mine now, tenshi, and I am not going to let you go." He murmured, getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom.  
  
~*~*~*~  
"TOMOYO!!! Where have you been?! Suppi and I looked all over for you!" Nakuru shrieked, as Tomoyo appeared in the dinning room half an hour later. Tomoyo worked to hold back her delighted laughter, and met Eriol's eyes. He was already seated in his chair, looking quite ruffled from all the questions Nakuru had thrown at him before her entrance.  
  
"I was wandering around...somewhere." She said vaguely. Eriol choked on the sip of orange juice that he had just drank, and worked hard not to chuckle. Spinel watched their reactions with an amused look, while Nakuru simply ignored the obvious.  
  
"Oh. Well, breakfast is getting cold! Hurry and eat!" The older girl cried, pushing Tomoyo into her chair before leaving the room. Spinel, however, settled himself on the table and gazed at the two of them.  
  
"Did you have a good night, Eriol-sama?" He finally asked slyly. Eriol nearly choked again, and Tomoyo finally let her giggles out. Spinel looked at both of them contentedly, his large eyes sparkling.  
  
"Erm...yes, I did..." For the first time ever, Spinel had the satisfaction of seeing his master blush. Tomoyo was blushing as well, but her giggles still trilled throughout the room.  
  
"I did as well, Spinel. But you'd best not mention anything to Nakuru." Tomoyo said in a confidential whisper. The little guardian nodded and then got up to leave the room. Just then, a large gong-like sound broke through the quiet of the morning.  
  
"I'LL GET IT!!!" Nakuru shrieked from somewhere upstairs. There was the pounding of footsteps on stairs, and then the sound of a lock being un- locked. Eriol, who had started to smile at Spinel, looked to his love with a look of dread. Tomoyo, however, was confused.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"The doorbell." Eriol answered quietly, his voice filled with apprehension. Now Tomoyo's face fell. If that was the doorbell, then...  
  
"ERIOL-SAMA!!! There is a policeman at the door for you!" Nakuru shouted, coming back into the room. Eriol rose with his face set, and left the room. Nakuru looked at Tomoyo, her face crestfallen. Tomoyo waited a moment, and then got up and followed Eriol to the front door. There, in the doorway, stood a tall policeman, talking earnestly with Eriol, who was trying to get a word in edgewise.  
  
"She has raven black hair and amethyst eyes..."  
  
"And she is right here." Tomoyo said, coming up behind Eriol. The policeman looked startled.  
  
"Daidouji Tomoyo?"  
  
"Yes, that is me." She murmured. Eriol had backed away into the shadows, his face emotionless. But inside, his stomach was writhing in sorrow.  
  
"Thank the lord you're safe! Your mother has been frantic! I will need to take you to headquarters, to make sure you are all right and to call your mother, but then..."  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but I think that I can get home on my own. The only thing I want you to do is inform my mother that I am well, before she has a conniption fit." Tomoyo interrupted. The man tried to argue, but Tomoyo stood firm.  
  
"Mr. Hiiragizawa will make sure that I get home all right. I have some things that I need to pack, and some things to settle, and then I will be on my way to Japan." Tomoyo assured the man, before she gently shut the door. The policeman could be heard calling to her from outside the door, but Tomoyo paid no heed. Instead, she leaned against the door and buried her head in her hands.  
  
"The pass is open." She whispered, tears coursing down her cheeks. Eriol came out of the shadows, his face finally revealing his inner battle.  
  
"You have to go home, Tomoyo. Your mother is worried sick, and Sakura is too, I imagine. Besides. They need you there." He murmured, turning away. Tomoyo let out a moan and threw herself into his arms.  
  
"I don't want to leave. I will miss you too much. Please, Eriol. Don't make me leave." She sobbed, as his arms surrounded her and held her close. He buried his face in her hair and racked his brain for some way out of this. Behind them, Spinel and Nakuru waited, their faces pinched and upset.  
  
"You have to..." Eriol floundered, trying to hold in his own emotions. Tomoyo deserved the better than this, and he was determined that that was what she would have. Tomoyo whimpered and shook her head.  
  
"Come with me, then." She whispered, turning pleading eyes towards him. He looked doubtful.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Please Eriol. After all this...and after last night, I won't ever be able to live happily without you. Please come. Please?" She begged. Eriol clutched her tighter as she mentioned last night, and his lips caught her temple.  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want? Your mother will know right away. So will Sakura. They can be very perceptive at times." He reminded her. A watery smile surfaced on her lips.  
  
"I couldn't be more sure." Came her soft reply. Eriol groaned and proceeded to kiss her senseless. Behind them, Nakuru gave a shriek as she realized what was *really* going on, and Spinel gave a satisfied snort.  
  
"About time!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Were going back to Japan! Were going back to Japan!" Nakuru chimed, as they boarded the plane the next day. Spinel, who was hiding in her hair, rolled his eyes.  
  
"Wake me up when we get there!" He hissed to Eriol, who had walked on beside her, his arm around Tomoyo. Tomoyo giggled at the little creature's words, and then settled into her seat next to Eriol. She had insisted on the window seat, and he, being the nice, kind young man that he was, let her have it after a rousing game of 'Rock-Paper-Scissors'.  
  
"I wonder how Rika's wedding went." Tomoyo mussed as the plane sped into the air. Eriol chuckled.  
  
"It didn't happen. Everyone was too worried about you. They decided to cancel it until you were found or your body was recovered." Eriol winced at these last few words, and Tomoyo sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder. She realized that he had used his magic to find this out.  
  
"If you hadn't been there, I would have been just a body for them to find." She whispered. Eriol smiled warmly and twined his arms around her. They were sitting in first class, with Nakuru and Spinel in the set of chairs behind them. Little did the couple know, Nakuru was taping the whole of their conversation, and silently squealing 'Kawaii!' every second.  
  
"What are we going to tell everyone, when we get there?" Eriol finally spoke. Tomoyo looked thoughtful.  
  
"The truth I suppose..." She said hesitantly. Eriol got a smug look on his face.  
  
"In that case, I had better do this now, instead of later like I was planning." He whispered. Tomoyo frowned.  
  
"What?" She asked, noticing the sparkle in his eyes. Eriol got up and right there, in the middle of the first-class isle, he got down on one knee.  
  
"Daidouji Tomoyo. Will you marry me and make me the happiest man on the planet?" He asked, holding out a tiny box he had pulled from his pocket, containing a breathtakingly beautiful gold ring with tiny diamonds set into the circlet and a large diamond in the very center. Tomoyo gasped and tears of joy filled her eyes. Several other people who were sitting in first- class watched with smiles on their faces.  
  
"Yes, Eriol. Of course I will!" She squealed, jumping into his arms. Eriol laughed outright and slipped the sparkling ring onto her finger. Everyone present clapped and a teenage boy, no older than sixteen even had enough gumption to whistle. Nakuru now had the camera in plain sight, taping them with vigor, while a smiling Spinel looked on through her hair. Eriol picked his fiancee up and sat down in his chair, with her on his lap. Tomoyo giggled delightedly at this, and placed several kisses on his lips, making him breathless.  
  
"I love you, Tomoyo." He whispered. She grinned.  
  
"And I love you, Mr. Wizard." She laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo shifted nervously as their plane landed, hours later. This would make it almost four and a half months since she had seen her mother or her old friends, and she was quite anxious to see them, but also a bit nervous.  
  
"Tomoyo, calm down." Eriol whispered. Tomoyo glared at him and he chuckled, pulling her into his arms.  
  
"I talked to the police this morning. They told me that they had not yet contacted your mother, because they still needed specific proof, besides words, that you were who you said you were. I don't think your mother will have any time to tell your friends that you are really alive, because she will be too busy smothering you with hugs." He joked. Tomoyo smiled a bit and relaxed into her love's arms. Behind them, Nakuru was hustling to put everything away that she had pulled out of her bag during the flight.  
  
"Here we are." Eriol whispered, as the plane pulled into the gate. As soon as the 'Fasten Seat-Belt' light went off, he helped her out of her seat and grabbed their things. Tomoyo watched him struggle with their baggage and smiled.  
  
"Do you need help, honey?" She asked softly, pulling one of her own bags out of his arms. He sent her a grateful look, and then thrust most of the others at Nakuru.  
  
"These are yours." He muttered, before leading Tomoyo out of the plane. Nakuru pouted but grabbed the rest of the bags and hurried out behind them. As soon as Tomoyo got off the ramp, her eyes searched desperately for any sign of her mother.  
  
"TOMOYO!!!" A voice shrieked. Tomoyo spun around to face the woman running pen-mill towards her.  
  
"Mother!" She cried, throwing herself into the older woman's arms. Sonomi was sobbing, her arms tight about her daughter. Tomoyo was crying as well, as she realized just how worried her mother had been for her.  
  
"Oh, my baby! I was so worried! They told me that you were dead..." Sonomi whimpered, clutching her child tight. Eriol and his guardians watched this exchange with smiles on their faces, and behind them, several camera-men from local news-channels watched through their cameras. Tomoyo looked over her mother's shoulder, and realized that Eriol was still standing, holding several of her bags.  
  
"OH! How awful of me! Mother, I brought Eriol and Nakuru with me. They have been so kind to me over the past few months..." She trailed off, seeing the mischievous sparkle that came to Eriol's eyes. His gaze seemed to say, "kind, huh?". She giggled. Sonomi broke into a huge smile and reached out to shake Eriol's hand.  
  
"I can never thank you enough, Eriol. You don't know what you have done for me." She murmured. Behind them, the camera-men taped this 'thank-you' with satisfied looks.  
  
"Um, mother. I think that we should get out of the public eye." Tomoyo whispered to her mother. Sonomi smiled and nodded. They quickly followed her out to the limo and climbed in among many questions from the reporters.  
  
"Now, you must tell me everything that happened while you were up there." Sonomi said as soon as they were safe in the limo. Tomoyo and Eriol glanced at each other, and then grinned.  
  
"Well, for one thing, I gained something that I will never give up." Tomoyo said teasingly, as Eriol reddened. Her mother looked confused.  
  
"And what is that, dear?" She questioned. This time, Eriol answered.  
  
"Me. May I have permission to marry your daughter, Daidouji-sama?" He asked. Sonomi gasped and looked from one grinning face to the other, finally understanding why Eriol had *really* come. Then she smiled.  
  
"Of course. I couldn't be more pleased!" She cried, clasping her hands in delight. Tomoyo giggled and snuggled into her fiancée's embrace.  
  
"Mother, where are Sakura and Syaoran? I would have thought that they would be with you." She finally asked after several minutes of silence. Sonomi laughed softly.  
  
"I didn't have any time to call them. When I got the call from the police, I hurried over to the airport as fast as this poor limo would go!" She answered.  
  
"Obviously, the police let it slip to the media that you had gotten out safe and sound." Nakuru laughed, her eyes sparkling. The others laughed, but stayed silent, enjoying the ride.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"TOMOYO!!!!"  
  
Tomoyo held her cell-phone away from her ear and grinned. Sakura must have seen the news, because she obviously knew that Tomoyo was home.  
  
"Hi, Sakura! How have you been?" She asked in a cheerful voice. Sakura was silent for a moment, and then she burst into tears.  
  
"Sakura?! Are you alright?" Tomoyo yelped, alarmed. Sakura sniffed and laughed softly.  
  
"I'm fine, Tomoyo-chan. I was just so worried! Don't you ever do that again!" The auburn girl commanded, her voice full of joy. Tomoyo grinned.  
  
"I won't, trust me! But Sakura, guess who I stayed with..."  
  
"Eriol-kun, I know. I saw him on TV, grinning like an idiot. What did you do to him, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo grinned.  
  
"More like, what did I do with him." She mumbled, hoping her cousin hadn't heard. Unfortunately, she had.  
  
"Tomoyo! What exactly happened up there?!" Sakura exclaimed. Tomoyo grinned.  
  
"Sit down, it's a long story..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Two days later, Tomoyo still hadn't seen any of her friends, besides Sakura and Syaoran, who had come over the day she had returned. In fact, none of them had even called. Tomoyo was not too worried about it, though...  
  
*RING, RING!*  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Tomoyo-chan? It's Sakura!"  
  
"Oh! Hello! What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing. I just wanted to know if you and Eriol would like to meet Syaoran and I at the park for a picnic this afternoon."  
  
"Um...hold on. I'll ask Eriol..."  
  
"...It should be fine! What time do you want to meet us?"  
  
"Twelve if possible."  
  
"All right. See you then, Sakura-chan."  
  
"Bye Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Tomoyo, darling? Are you ready?" Eriol asked, coming into her room. Tomoyo smiled and finished putting her shoes on.  
  
"All done!" She said in a child-like voice that made him laugh. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go, my darling-tenshi-love?" He asked slyly, gently kissing her neck. She giggled and pulled away.  
  
"Yes, I am sure! Now let's go! Sakura will be waiting for us!" She laughed, getting her purse and walking out the door. Eriol pouted and followed her. They walked silently, arm-in-arm to the park, occasionally snuggling together. When they got there, however, no one was in sight.  
  
"Where are they?" Tomoyo mussed, searching for her friends. Eriol shrugged, looking part-confused, part-sly. There was silence, and then...  
  
"SURPRISE! WELCOME BACK, TOMOYO!!!"  
  
Tomoyo shrieked and turned to see all of her old friends and even her mother coming out of various hiding places. Tomoyo began to laugh and then yelped as Sonomi, Fujitaka, Sakura, Syaoran, Naoko, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Touya, Yukito, Rika, and even Terada-sensei...or Yoshi, as he was called now, showered her with hugs and kisses. Eriol laughed as he too, was smothered with hugs, but the two quickly pulled away, their eyes sparkling.  
  
"Mother, you didn't tell them about..." Tomoyo paused while Sonomi shook her head.  
  
"Then we will. Everyone, Tomoyo and I have a surprise for you!" Eriol exclaimed, as everybody quieted down and turned their attention to the two people. Eriol and Tomoyo smiled at each other.  
  
"Everyone...Tomoyo and I are getting married."  
  
For a moment, everyone stayed still, astonished by what they had just heard, then...  
  
"OH MY KAMI-SAMA!!!"  
  
"No way!!!"  
  
"Congratulations!"  
  
"NOT FAIR! Tomoyo, you didn't even tell me! I'm supposed to be your best friend!"  
  
"Hiiragizawa, if you hurt her in any way, I will personally kill you."  
  
"THAT IS WONDERFUL!"  
  
"Did you know that proposals were originally started during the times of the Vikings?"  
  
"Shut up, Yamazaki, you liar!"  
  
"Um, Chiharu? I think that Yamazaki needs air. He is turning blue, and your hands around his neck are not helping..."  
  
Tomoyo laughed at the reactions of her friends, while Eriol smirked at Syaoran's glare. Sakura's eyes were sparkling and Rika was clutching Yoshi's hand tightly, her face glowing. Beside them, Chiharu was patting a blue-faced Yamazaki on the back, and Naoko was watching them with an amused expression on her face.  
  
"So how did this come about?" Syaoran finally asked, his frown deepening. Both Tomoyo and Eriol worked to hide their blushes.  
  
"After spending over four months in a small solitary area, with only two little people (namely Spinel and Nakuru) to keep you entertained, you learn to pay attention to more things than you used to." Tomoyo said slyly. Eriol chuckled, while the others looked quite confused.  
  
Boy, it was good to be home!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So, Rika and Yoshi are having their wedding next week, and then Sakura and Syaoran are going to have theirs three weeks after. We want to be married before them...to spite Syaoran, of course, so ours will have to be the week after Rika's. Do you think that you could be prepared by then, darling?" Eriol asked, a soft chuckle escaping him. Tomoyo grinned and nodded.  
  
"Sounds perfect. Nakuru and I have been working on my wedding dress, and Spinel has been helping with the decorations. You have no idea how artistic that little guy is. Perhaps we should bring him on our honeymoon as a reward..." At her words, Eriol blanched.  
  
"NO POSSIBLE WAY! As much as I would love to reward him...that is our time, and I don't want a little creature to cut in on my time with my wife." He murmured, coming up behind her and putting his arms around her while he buried his nose in her hair. She was sitting at a desk in her room, surrounded by 'welcome home' gifts from her friends, while her soon-to-be husband stood behind her. Tomoyo looked in the mirror above her desk and smiled at him sweetly.  
  
"Fine. No Spinel. But...I insist that we call him at least once a day to make sure Nakuru hasn't destroyed him." She laughed. He smiled back and gently stroked her cheek with his fingers. They still hadn't told her mother about what had really happened in those last few days at his home, and they weren't planning too, so Eriol had insisted on taking a separate room until their wedding day. Tomoyo had had no qualms with this, but she still missed having his arms around her at night.  
  
"What would I do without you?" He whispered, lowering his lips and kissing her on the forehead. Tomoyo's smile widened.  
  
"Go insane. Now get lost! I have to go over to Rika's to help her plan her wedding. Her wedding dress is almost done, and I just have to fix a few more things before it's perfect!" Tomoyo laughed, pulling her hair into a ponytail and then grabbing her purse. Eriol managed to snag a kiss before she rushed from the room.  
  
"No, my dearest, loveliest tenshi, I would probably die without you." He murmured, walking over to her bed and throwing himself down on the pillows that smelled of lavender and vanilla, so much like his lovely fiancee.  
  
~*~*~*~  
"Congratulations!!!"  
  
"Have fun tonight! Hehehehe!"  
  
"Take lots of photos for me!"  
  
"Don't forget to buy me something!"  
  
"Did you know honeymoons were started in the time of the cavemen?"  
  
"LIES, LIES, LIES!!!"  
  
These were the comments as Yoshi and Rika Terada drove away in their limo, on the way to the airport where they would catch a plane to Hawaii for a week, then come back just in time for Tomoyo and Eriol's wedding. Hundreds of guests waved, cheered and yelled their goodbyes to the couple, even though they could no longer hear them.  
  
"That was just beautiful! Wasn't it a wonderful that they wrote their own wedding vows? It was so romantic!" Naoko squealed, clutching her fiancee's arm. She had met a young doctor a few years ago, and they had become quick friends. By the start of this year, he had proposed, but they were delaying their wedding until the rush of their friends had dissipated. Beside them, Sakura laughed, holding onto her Syaoran's hand, while Tomoyo reached up to kiss her love.  
  
"Everything is just wonderful, isn't it?" She whispered, happily burying her face in his fancy tux-coat. He chuckled and pulled her close, kissing her temple.  
  
"Yes, Tomoyo-tenshi. We have been overly blessed, haven't we?" He laughed, as they began to file back into the church. She nodded and smiled. Then they contentedly walked back into the building.  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	9. I'M A FATHER!

Daphne: "All right! Last chapter! I really hope that you will like it...and REVIEW!!! I want to *know* that you think!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Avalanche Kisses  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Chapter 9.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Tomoyo! Dinner will be ready, soon!" Nakuru called from the kitchen, one year later. Tomoyo looked up from the book she was reading and smiled.'  
  
"All right, Nakuru. Eriol should be home soon." She called back.  
  
After their wedding, she and Eriol had chosen to move back to England for a few years, straighten up his affairs, then move back to Tomeda, nearer to her mother and Sakura. They were presently staying in his country manor, which was close to the city, but not overly so.  
  
Over the past year, so many things had happened that it almost made her head spin. Naoko had gotten married to her doctor soon after her friends, and Yoshi and Rika had announced that Rika was pregnant with...girl triplets. Chiharu and Yamazaki had adopted a five year-old little orphan boy, who had shown up on their doorstep one night, half-starved and tired. The boy had been a joy for them, since they had found out Chiharu couldn't have children.  
  
Next it was Sakura's turn to announce her pregnancy; she was expecting a little boy come next March or so. And Syaoran...he couldn't have been happier.  
  
And now...now it was her turn.  
  
Tomoyo smiled and affectionately patted her still-flat stomach. She hadn't gotten any morning sickness, so she almost had missed the signs. But she had gone to the doctor yesterday, and he had confirmed her suspicions. She had gone right to Nakuru and Spinel and told them, but both of them agreed that she should tell Eriol a little later.  
  
"Tomoyo-sama, are you feeling all right?" Spinel asked, as he noticed her rubbing her stomach. He had been sitting on the window seat, reading a book. Tomoyo looked over and nodded.  
  
"I'm going to tell him tonight. Do you think..."  
  
"He'll be happy, mistress. I am sure of it. In fact, I fear it, because I wonder what sort of fool he will make of himself when he finds out." Spinel smirked at this and Tomoyo giggled, her worry seeping away.  
  
"Thank you, Spinel."  
  
"Anything for my mistress." He answered, going back to his book. Tomoyo was just getting back into hers when the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'LL GET IT!" Nakuru shrieked, and they heard her bouncing towards the front foyer.  
  
"Who could that be?" Spinel asked, getting up and walking over to the door. Curious, Tomoyo followed him out of the room and down the stairs, her light lavender dress flowing around her knees comfortingly. She had allowed her long hair to hang down today, so it blew back gently as she walked.  
  
"...What are you doing here?"  
  
Tomoyo looked down at Spinel in alarm. Neither of them had ever heard Nakuru's voice so sharp or serious in their lives. Nakuru was standing at the door that she had obviously flung open, fists clenched on her hips. Her body was stiff with anger, but shaking slightly, as though she was holding tears back.  
  
"Oh, no." Spinel murmured, as he too, caught sight of the person now stepping into the foyer. Tomoyo choked in shock, recognizing the person.  
  
It was Kaho Mizuki.  
  
The older woman did not look as though Nakuru's voice had bothered her. Instead, she boldly stepped into the room and eyed the two people on the stairs.  
  
"Where is Eriol?" She asked in a self-assured voice. Tomoyo clenched her fists and motioned for Nakuru to leave the room. The irate guardian did as she was told, quite willingly. Spinel glared at Kaho and made his way down the rest of the stairs.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked sharply. The woman smiled.  
  
"I'm here to be with my Eriol. Now if you don't mind, tell him I'm here." She insisted. Spinel sniffed and his tail swished angrily.  
  
"He is not here at present. May I show you to the sitting room, Kaho?" Came Tomoyo's soft voice from above them. Kaho narrowed her eyes at the lovely woman that stood there, and a frown appeared on her face.  
  
"Who are you?" She snapped. Tomoyo smiled, and picked up Spinel, who snuggled comfortingly in her arms.  
  
"The sitting room is this way." Tomoyo stated, ignoring the other woman's question. Kaho stiffly followed, her eyes still narrowed. Tomoyo offered her a seat, and Kaho took it, looking around the lovely room in awe.  
  
It was one of the rooms that Tomoyo had insisted on re-decorating. There were sheer white curtains on the windows, and comfortable chairs decorated with lovely blue upholstery. The carpet was a creamy white, and the wooden furniture was made entirely of mahogany.  
  
"Thank you. Would you kindly get me some tea, I'm rather tired from my journey." Kaho stated. Tomoyo's fists clenched. The woman obviously thought that she was a servant.  
  
"Of course." She murmured, stalking from the room with Spinel at her heals. They walked into the kitchen, where the tears that had been welling in Tomoyo's eyes, began to fall.  
  
Kaho had returned! Would Eriol be swayed to love her again? Would he leave his wife to be with her?  
  
Nakuru pulled Tomoyo close, soothing her gently. Spinel rubbed his head into her arm, to add to her comfort.  
  
"He loves you, Tomoyo-sama. He's told me numerous times that he regrets ever thinking himself in love with that woman. Don't worry. You are his one and only." Spinel said. Nakuru nodded and hugged her mistress even tighter.  
  
"What is this?" Came a soft voice from the back of the kitchen. They turned to see Eriol standing there, a vase full of red roses in his hand. Tomoyo let out a sob and rushed into his arms, forcing Nakuru to take the vase from her master and set in on the nearby counter.  
  
"Tomoyo, darling, what's wrong?" Eriol asked, alarmed. Nakuru wiped a few of her own tears away.  
  
"That Kaho has returned! She's in the parlor, and she wants to see you." The guardian spat, her eyes flashing. Eriol's eyes widened and he pulled his wife closer.  
  
"She didn't hurt you, did she?"  
  
"No. She thinks I'm a servant." Tomoyo murmured, burying her head in his chest. He growled.  
  
"Then we will have to set her straight. I don't want that woman in my house any longer than is necessary. Will you come?" He asked softly, tilting Tomoyo's head up and kissing her gently. Tomoyo's heart fluttered and she nodded.  
  
"She wanted some tea." She stated as an afterthought. Eriol chuckled.  
  
"Too bad, she's not getting any. Come." He murmured, pulling her from the room and motioning his guardians to follow at a distance. As they came to the door, Eriol put his arm around her waist and pulled her to his side possessively.  
  
"Stay here. I don't want you hurt." He whispered. She nodded and watched as her beloved husband opened the doors to reveal his past.  
  
"Miss Mizuki?" He asked, seeing the woman sitting there. She was wearing a grey suit, and her hair was pulled up into a bun. Kaho turned and her face lit up.  
  
"Eriol! I've come back! Aren't you glad?" She asked, advancing on him with her arms wide, as if to hug him. He frowned and stepped back.  
  
"What are you doing here, Kaho?" He asked. She looked confused.  
  
"What do you mean? I promised to come back when you were older, so we could love in peace. And I have." She murmured. His frown grew.  
  
"Kaho, you left. I have forgiven you for it, and even thanked you. You made me re-evaluate my choices, and I realized that I had been deceiving myself."  
  
"I knew you would!" She beamed, obviously mistaking his meaning for something else.  
  
"And that is why I know I could never love you, nor have I ever. You made me see what was right in front of my face the whole time. And I followed that." He murmured.  
  
"You...you don't love me?" She asked, her face falling rapidly. He shook his head.  
  
"You left me, Kaho. You wrote that letter to make me feel guilty and make me want to take you back. You were punishing me for kissing Tomoyo, weren't you?" He asked. Her eyes flared with anger.  
  
"I was. What did you ever see in that little slut anyway, Eriol? When you had me?" She snapped. Tomoyo, who was hiding behind the door, let out a soft sob, which Eriol heard. His face became a thundercloud.  
  
"You will never, in my presence, say that again. Tomoyo is my wife and you will not say such things about her, do you understand?!" His voice was near to a shout, and his eyes flashed. Kaho became enraged.  
  
"YOUR WHAT? YOU MARRIED HER?" She screamed. Tomoyo trembled and Nakuru slipped her arms around her mistress, giving her a hug.  
  
"Yes, Kaho. I married her, and I am so very glad I did. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and to tell the truth, I don't deserve her. She is an angel. In fact, I believe that I loved her even when we were children in grade-school, and hardly knew each other." He answered, his eyes flashing with triumph. Kaho's face worked, threatening anger filling it.  
  
"How could you, after all I did for you? I loved you, Eriol!" She hissed. Eriol frowned.  
  
"If you had loved me, you wouldn't have left. But I am glad that you did. Now, I am commanding you to leave again. It is almost supper-time, and I would like to spend a quiet evening with my wife." He stated. At this, Tomoyo walked from behind the door, and stood beside him, as he twined his arms around her waist. She snuggled close as Kaho shot her a malignant look.  
  
"I hate you, Eriol Hiiragizawa. You've humiliated me and broke my heart. I will never forget this!" She hissed. Nakuru stalked into the room, her eyes flashing.  
  
"Good. Now you know how Eriol felt when you left. Now go, before I do something I'll regret." The guardian hissed, her fingers flexing dangerously. At her feet, Spinel stood, his fur straight up, and his back arched for an attack.  
  
Kaho shot them one last glare, then stalked from the room, slamming the front door behind her. Nakuru and Spinel followed her to make sure she left, and Tomoyo collapsed onto a chair weakly, burying her head in her hands.  
  
"I'm sorry, love. It's all over now." He murmured. Tomoyo sighed as he wiped her tears away.  
  
"Tonight was supposed to be so special. We were going to have a special dinner all ready, and then I was going to give you a surprise..." She moaned. He smiled at her and pulled her into his lap.  
  
"No. Tonight is perfect. We have finally buried the past, and now, all we have is our future together. Right now would be a perfect time to give me your surprise." He murmured, kissing her neck. Tomoyo giggled and pulled away, gazing into his eyes.  
  
"Ok, Mr. Daddy." She stated, her amethyst eyes sparkling. For a moment, Eriol looked confused, but then his eyes suddenly widened in comprehension. He froze, his eyes searching her telltale, smiling ones, then he let out a shout of joy. He pulled her out of the seat and swung her around over his head, laughing. Tomoyo squealed and then gasped as he pressed a hard, passionate kiss to her lips.  
  
"I'm going to be a father! And you're carrying my child!" He shouted. Tomoyo laughed and nodded.  
  
"I found out yesterday! And I had to tell you...are you mad?" She asked hesitantly. Eriol pulled her into a waltz, right there and then.  
  
"Nope. Happier than I've ever been in my life...except when I married you." He stated, swinging her around the room.  
  
"And you're also making a fool out of yourself." Spinel commented from the doorway, where he and a starry-eyed Nakuru stood. Eriol let out a shout of laughter, and swung his wife above his head again.  
  
"I don't care! I'm gonna be a father! Father's have a right to act like this!" He shouted, grinning. Tomoyo was laughing again.  
  
"Eriol, really! Dinner is getting cold!"  
  
"Who cares? I'm going to be a father!"  
  
"We care! Now come on!" Spinel called, as he and Nakuru crept from the room and back to the kitchen. But Eriol didn't hear.  
  
He was presently in the most passionate lip-lock of his life, and it was with the woman who was carrying his child.  
  
"I love you, Tomoyo-tenshi-love! I love you so much!"  
  
"I love you, my Eriol." She giggled. He smiled and pulled her close, kissing her earlobe gently.  
  
"I'm gonna be a father!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
THE END  
  
~*~*~*~ 


	10. Epilogue

Daphne: "Here is the promised epilogue! Enjoy, and please, tell me what you think!!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Avalanche Kisses  
  
by: Daphne Li  
  
Epilogue  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Eriol watched as blurry people passed by his line of vision, all of them talking fast. Nothing they said seemed to make sense, but one thing did...at least to him.  
  
It was the woman laying on the bed in front of him, her long raven hair spilling over the immaculate white pillow. Her eyes were closed, and her cheeks were pale. Her hands lay upon her stomach, limply, and every once in a while, she shivered.  
  
Gently, Eriol ran his hand over hers, his cerulean blue eyes gazing tenderly at her. Suddenly, there was a step behind him.  
  
"Mr. Hiiragizawa?"  
  
"Yes?" Eriol asked softly, looking up at the person above him. The person slowly came into focus, and he recognized it as the nurse who had helped them through this whole ordeal. She smiled down at him and gently placed something into his arms.  
  
"I believe this is yours." She teased, before quickly leaving the room. But Eriol only had eyes for the tiny bundle of blankets in his arms. A soft, sigh-ing noise emitted from the bundle, and it stirred. The blankets slid down to reveal a tiny puff of blue-black hair, and a rosy little cheek.  
  
"Quiet, Meika. Mommy's tired." He whispered to the baby, gently pulling the blankets down from the tiny face. The baby turned blurry blue-amethyst eyes towards him and yawned. There was a soft laugh.  
  
"Eriol, may I see her?"  
  
Eriol looked up to see his wife's tired eyes gazing pleadingly at him. He smiled and gently placed the newest addition to their family, in her arms. Tomoyo smiled down at her daughter in delight, and held out a finger, which the baby immediately clamped her fist onto.  
  
"She's beautiful."  
  
"You said that just a few hours ago."  
  
"But now she is cleaned up and even prettier." Tomoyo insisted. Eriol laughed and pulled his wife close, gently trailing his fingers over his daughter's sleeping head.  
  
The baby's birth had been a surprise to both of her parents. She had not been expected for another week, so it was quite a shock when Tomoyo went into labor, right in the middle of one of Eriol's important business meetings. Since they were hours away from home, he had taken her to a hospital in London, where Meika Hiiragizawa was born only hours later.  
  
As soon as Tomoyo and the baby were comfortably asleep, Eriol had taken the time to call Nakuru and Spinel, as well as Syaoran and Sakura, who were visiting for the week. Suffice to say, the group was excited and heading right over at that very moment.  
  
"Everyone will be here soon." Eriol whispered. Tomoyo looked up from cooing over her baby and smiled.  
  
"Lovely. I can't wait to see Sakura's reaction." She giggled. Eriol raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It is a miracle that you can do that, even after all this." He murmured, burying his face in her neck. Tomoyo smiled and laid a hand on his head, lovingly.  
  
"With you at my side, I believe I will always laugh, no matter what the circumstance." She stated cheerfully. Eriol shook his head, chuckling.  
  
"You will never cease to amaze me, lovely wife of mine."  
  
"Good." Tomoyo stated, turning her attention back to Meika. There was a while of silence, then:  
  
"I WAN'T TO SEE MASTER'S KAWAII BABY!"  
  
"They're back." Eriol commented in a sing-song voice, as Nakuru, who had shrieked, burst into the room and demanded to see the baby.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Who would have thought that our lives would turn out this way?" Sakura sighed happily, as she turned away from the bassinet where her two-month old son, Xiaolong, and Tomoyo's week and two-days old daughter, Meika, lay sleeping. Tomoyo smiled tenderly and brushed a finger across her daughter's rosebud cheek.  
  
Meika and Tomoyo had been home for a week now, causing Sakura and Syaoran to elongate their vacation so they could help Tomoyo and Eriol adjust to the new baby. Suffice to say, both parents were doing fine and dandy.  
  
"Not I, that's for sure." Tomoyo commented sweetly, smiling at her best friend. Sakura grinned.  
  
"I got a call from Rika today."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"The triplets are thriving, and little Aki is enjoying spending all his time playing with them." Sakura commented. Aki was Chiharu and Yamazaki's little boy, who had become quite taken with Rika's three daughters, Leisa, Lena, and Lyana.  
  
"I'm not surprised. He seems quite interested in having a sibling." Tomoyo murmured. Sakura's eyes grew bright with joy.  
  
"OH! Tomoyo, you will never guess what has happened!"  
  
"What?" Tomoyo asked, half-alarmed. Sakura's face shone with happiness.  
  
"It's Chiharu. She is pregnant! Truly pregnant, and the baby is healthy. The doctors are absolutely astounded! They thought for sure that she couldn't have children..." Sakura's eyes grew starry as Tomoyo's filled with happy tears.  
  
"It is a real miracle." She murmured, walking back over to the bassinet.  
  
"Our lives are miracles, Tomoyo." Sakura pointed out, but she was cut off by Tomoyo's gasp.  
  
"Sakura, come, quick!" Tomoyo managed to choke. Sakura quickly walked over to where Tomoyo stood, only to gasp herself.  
  
Inside the bassinet, the two babies lay, wide awake, their eyes gazing sleepily out at their mothers. Their tiny bodies wriggled, and they gave little baby grunts to show that they weren't upset, yet.  
  
But the thing that had caught both mothers eyes, was the fact that the two babies lay, with their tiny pinkie-fingers linked with each other.  
  
"A pinkie-promise." Sakura choked out. Tomoyo nodded silently as the two tiny bodies ceased to wiggle and the two tiny beings fell back to sleep...  
  
Their pinkies were still intertwined...  
  
And another story of love, was started at that moment.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
THE END  
  
~*~*~*~ 


End file.
